History Rewritten
by 10higginsal
Summary: Instead of turning Mana into an akuma the Millennium Earl recognises Allen as the 14th noah and takes him in. Follows mostly the same story arcs but, told from the noah's view point and Allen is on their side. Rated T may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own D Gray Man this is just a fanfiction I wrote based on the characters and the story arcs. The original story belongs to the author of D Gray Man which is an awesome manga and anime which I wish both would continue.**

**Chapter 1**

The December snow covered the ground of the old graveyard. A young boy no more than 5 or 6 sat next to a grave crying his eyes out. The snow didn't bother him. He was too absorbed in his own grief. Before the young boy was a stone slab of concrete with the name Mana written on it. A silence surrounded the graveyard only broken by the boy's tears falling to the ground. However, this silence was short lived.

**Millennium Earl's pov**

The cold air was unpleasant against my skin even with all my layers on. I still had to do my job though. It had taken be a while to find this griever for some reason he or she had been hidden from me. I walked in to an old cemetery it was quiet run down as well as the old town by it. I couldn't wait to get back home to the Ark where most of the awakened noah were present with the exceptions of the Twins, Skin and Sheryl who were out on jobs. My family were all slightly insane but, then again so was I.

As I walked through cemetery of this insignificant town the griever came in to view. I was surprised. The young boy before me could not be more than 5 or 6 he had reddish brown hair though it was covered in dirt. He was very pale and thin suggesting he lived in poverty like the majority of the world. But, his eyes were what got me they were bright sliver and looked right through me. There was something about this boy. Forgetting my job, I leant down to inspect the boy more closely he felt for some strange reason like family. The young boy's eye became focused as I bent down, and suddenly I knew why he felt so familiar.

In front of me was my 14th noah, Neah the musician. In his last recantation he had killed the majority of my family. This didn't matter much because, they would just reincarnate but it did hurt my feelings as well as set my plans back so I killed him to teach him a lesson. The 14th had obviously not awakened in the boy before me yet or he would have reacted by now. Oh this was interesting. I was determined this time around to prevent Neah from betraying me and keep him by my side. And what better way to do it than raise the 14th noah before he turned without any of his stupid family to get in my way.

"What's your name boy ~." I said while my face stretched in to a wide smile. It took the boy a while but, he finally managed to stammer out.

"A-Allen Walker sir." It couldn't be. Walker was Neah last name as well as his annoying brother's name. Mana had messed up everything and turned my 14th against me. But, the grave behind the boy confirmed it Mana Walker finally was dead. I would have killed him years ago. However, he was clever always travelling to different place and taking on new names. But, now I was glad I didn't kill him because he had delivered my 14th back to me.

"Allen why are you crying alone in the cold?"

"Well sir I don't really have nowhere else to go you see Mana was my adopted Father and now he's gone. I don't want to go back to living on the streets. I just want to go home." This situation couldn't be more perfect. Allen obviously had no family I could just take him in and nobody would even notice!

"I have a brilliantly idea~! You can come live with me and my family we have lots of room and you won't have to go back to your previous life~!"The boy blinked up at me. A look of disbelief spread across his face.

"Sir that's-"

"Just call me Millene or Earl."

"Earl you see I have this problem with my left arm and well everyone except Mana who saw it called me names like Devil Child. I don't want to cause problems for your family when you've been so nice to me." I wonder what he could mean his arm can't be that bad.

"Well just show me your arm Allen it can't be that bad~." Allen reluctantly took off his glove and rolled up his sleeve. I gasped and had to control myself to hide any other reactions. His whole left arm was made of that awful fake God's crystal it was a blood red colour. My loathing for the exorcists fake God grew. It wasn't enough he had to try and, destroy my family now he had contaminated one of them to.

"Allen don't worry about your arm I can fix it." Somehow I added mentally. Allen's whole face lit up with joy that was almost blinding.

"Really you can take away this hideous thing and I can still join your family."

"Yes," I chuckled I liked making him happy. "We just need to go to the nearest hospital before I take you back with me so I can sort out your arm. But, I must warn you it may result in you losing your arm."

"That's fine as long as it isn't there and I can join your family!"

**A few days later**

I had finally managed to get rid of that innocence it had been a piece of work. Thankfully Allen's arm was still there I had crafted it out of dark matter but, it now looked like any other arm. I had decided not to destroy Allen's innocence because; it may be of use later. When he woke up I would take him back home to his proper family where he wouldn't have to suffer any more.

**This is my first fanfiction and I welcome any comments and possible pairings pleases.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own D Gray Man this is just a fanfiction based off its plot line. I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story and the people who are following History Rewritten and favourite it. I will try to update my story every week or so.**

**Chapter 2**

**Allen's pov**

I woke up in a white room with lots of machines in it. Where was I? I looked down and was shocked to see my deformed left arm was gone and was replaced by a normal looking one. Then the memories came flooding back. The Earl had taken me in like Mana had and fixed my arm. Mana, a wave of sorrow engulfed me. Why did he have to die and leave me on my own? But, I wasn't on my own now. The Earl had shown up and had not only invited me to join his family but, had removed the arm they had caused me to be thrown away and hated by most people all through my life. I now had a new arm that was normal.

I missed Mana dreadfully but, if he hadn't died I might not have met the Earl or have got my arm fixed. I'm so confused. I try to move my left arm and it actually moved unlike my other one that I could barely use. I look up from my arm as the Earl walks through the door. The Earl is fairly tall and round with a wide face with a grey tinge and gold eyes. He always has a smile on his face and his clothes consist of a white coat and a pink collar which look expensive. On top of his head was a top hat with yellow and blue decorations on it.

"How are you feeling Allen~?" The Earl says walking over to my bedside.

"Much better thank you Earl. It's nice to be able to move my left arm and it looks normal now. By the way how did you get my arm to look like this?" I ask curiously.

"Oh I simply used dark matter to reconstruct your arm after I cut off that nasty innocence. It wasn't too hard really but, the innocence put up quite a fight so it took longer. Oh and when did you acquire your left arm?"

"Well my left arm has always been like that. People who saw it called me bad names as I told you and chased me out of their towns some even hurt me." A dark shadow passed across the Earl's face but, it quickly vanished so I must have imagined it.

"Well Allen your left arm was made up of innocence which is a nasty substance it attaches itself to its user like a parasite and won't let go. Innocence is made by a false God that I have tried to defeat on many occasions. This false God uses people the innocence attaches to and brainwashes them, these people are called exorcists and fight against me and my family. We fight the exorcists because, once they have been brainwashed they can't return to being sub humans." I was shocked. A fight was happening in this world without me knowing. But, the shock soon turned to dread did the fact that I had innocence make me the Earl's enemy?

"Earl do you hate me because of the innocence that was in my arm?" The Earl looked shocked.

"Of course not Allen were family now, it wasn't your fault the innocence attached itself to you. You don't need to worry about that False God because, the real God I serve has plans for you."

"Really?" I was so happy that the Earl was accepting me even though I used to have innocence.

"Yes now get some rest tomorrow I'll take you to the Ark and you can meet the rest of your new family~!

"Okay Earl goodnight." I was happy I'm sure if Mana could see me now he would be to.

**Millennium Earl's pov**

After talking to Allen I was filled with anger. How dare some sub humans hurt a member of my family innocence or not. I would definitely have to look more in to this and Allen's connection with Mana. Knowing Mana he would have figured out Allen would turn in to the 14th noah. I would have to find out if Mana told anyone else though. Nobody was going to corrupt the 14th again. I walked through a gate to the ark after posting a few akuma around Allen's room to make sure no one entered.

"Millene!" Cried Road the second oldest noah as she ran up and hugged me. Road is a small girl with spiky blue hair that sticks up. Her gold eyes stand out against her grey skin and her forehead is decorated with the 7 noah stigmas. She is wearing her usual gothic attire of a stripy white and pink stockings with a white blouse and a short black skirt. Despite the fact she looks like a young teenager Road is a lot older.

"Millene where have you been? I got bored and I had to play with Lero as Tyki refuses to play with me. Weren't you just going out on a routine job?"

"Road I found the 14th and I had to remove the innocence that was in his arm which is why I'm late back." Road blinked up at me processing my words.

"That's great Millene! But, aren't you worried that the 14th will betray us again and what do you mean he had innocence?"

"Don't worry Road the 14th won't betray us again it was all Mana's fault anyway, who is dead now by the way. Allen is the name of boy who is going to be the new 14th and he had innocence in his arm which I removed. However, he didn't know what it was and people hurt him because of it, which I will look in to and punish them. I know Mana is dead before you ask because; he was Allen's adoptive family. Road you're the only noah that knows the 14th noah betrayed us. I would like you to keep it that way. I don't want the old 14'sth betrayal to ruin Allen's life."

"Don't worry Millene I will keep the 14'sth betrayal a secret. I can't wait to meet him when can I see him?" Road said letting go of me and sitting down on the ground.

"You'll see him tomorrow Road I just came back to talk to you. Now I'm going to go find out if Mana told anybody who Allen was."

"Okay bye Millene."

**So I was thinking about future pairings and have decided to go with Allen x Road as there isn't much fanfiction for them. I'm also thinking about having Lavi and Bookman joining the noah family instead of the Black Order, but I want to know what other people think before I write it in later. Please review to tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it my Birthday today on June 13 which is a Friday and to celebrate here is a really long chapter if I do say so myself. I want to say a thank you for anyone reviewing, following or have favourite my story! After some thought based on your reviews I have decided to include Lavi on the noahs side only so Bookman will work for the exorcists to even things out. I will also include some made up exorcists as well because; the noahs shouldn't be given to much of an advantage. I don't own D Gray Man this is just a fanfiction based off it. I'm also now posting this story on archive of our own as well as .**

**Chapter 3**

**Everyone's pov**

The Earl stepped in to the hospital room to find Allen eating. A pile of dishes were next to Allen's bed which were all licked clean. A stunned nurse akuma nurse stood in the corner. The nurse was in her human form and had light brown hair and green eyes.

"Sir ever since Allen has woken up he has done nothing but eat. The hospital cook even had to go out shopping to get enough food to feed him." Said the Nurse to the Earl, Allen hadn't yet noticed the Earl had entered the room to absorbed in eating his meal.

"Yes he does seem to have a big appetite. That will be all akuma you will forget you ever saw this child. In addition, you will wipe out anyone who knows he was here I don't want any kind of trail. Tell the other akuma as well."

"Yes My Lord." The akuma curtsied and left the room. The Earl smiled it was finally time to bring Allen home and have the 14th back at his side.

"Allen you shouldn't eat so much you won't have any room for dinner where you'll meet your new family~." Allen looked up and smiled.

"Earl you're here I'm sorry I didn't notice you come in. And don't worry I have plenty of room for dinner. I can't wait to meet my new family!" Allen said while jumping up and down on the hospital bed. The Earl grinned at this which you couldn't really tell as he was already smiling.

"Well Allen before we go I just need you to clean up a bit and put on the clothes I brought you they should be your size. There is a bath in the next room you can use and if you need any help just ask.~"

"Thank you Earl for the new clothes and I'll call you if I need you." Allen stood up and walked towards the next room with the clothes that were in a bag.

"Oh and Allen after you come out I just need to tell you something important." Allen stopped at the door and turned around.

"Earl you can tell me now if it's important."

"No no have your bath first I can't wait to see what you look like in the new clothes I bought.~"

"Okay then if you are sure." Allen walked in to the bathroom to get ready.

**After getting ready**

"Allen don't be nervous I know your ready come in.~" Allen hesitantly walked through the door. He was wearing black trousers with a white top as well as a black jacket. All the clothes were highly expensive and cost more than anything Allen had ever had combined. Allen looked really cute in his new clothes and the Earl clapped.

"Allen you look amazing, I definitely have the best fashion sense." Allen blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Earl you didn't have spend so much money on me these clothes are obviously very expensive."

"Allen you are now a part of my family and I like spending my money on my family. Now I want to tell you about my family's history before you meet them. So sit down because, this may take a while feel free to ask any questions."

"Okay Earl." Allen said while sitting down on the hospital bed and the Earl pulled out a chair and sat down.

"A long time ago the noah race lived in peace and worshipped the true God. Then the false God the exorcist worship and most sub humans worship came along and ruined it. He killed off the majority of the noah race. As an act of revenge I brought about the 3 days of darkness. But, the God made innocence to counter it as well as sub humans. Sub humans are copies of us noah and are based off our gene code but, they are incredibly weak except exorcists who are corrupt."

"Earl does that mean I'm a sub human." Asked Allen sadly.

"No Allen you're far from it. You see my family the noah family built an ark to fight this evil false God. When one of the 14 of us dies we reincarnate in to someone new upon our death, this person carries the memories usually without knowledge until the noah reveals itself and the sub humans turns in to one of us. Allen you are going to become the 14th noah the musician Neah~." Allen stared at the Earl wide eyed.

"What will happen to me when this happens and when will it happen?"

"Well Allen I don't know when it will start but, when it does you will go through a transformation. Now it will hurt but, don't worry you will still be you will all your memories but, new ones will appear and you will become stronger. Furthermore, I will be with you all through the transformation to help numb the pain." Any worry Allen had of turning in to noah vanished. Even if the transformation happed it didn't sound too bad compared to what he had gone through in the past.

"That's great Earl I can't wait to become stronger."

"Yes well all in good time now let's get going~."

**In the ark**

Allen and the Earl stepped in to a long corridor lit by lamps. Road was already there waiting for Allen and the Earl to arrive. Road took one look at Allen and ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh my God my newest family member is so cute and adorable. Millene why didn't you tell me he was this cute?" The Earl was laughing at the sight of Road hugging the life out of Allen. Despite being older Road and Allen were the same height.

"Well Road I thought it would be a nice surprise. You might want to let go of Allen a little bit he seems to be dying from lack of air."

"But Earl I already love him he's just so cute," said Road loosening her grip. Allen took in a big gulp of air thankful that his lungs were no longer being crushed.

"Hello miss I'm Allen Walker it's nice to meet you." Road squealed at Allen's manners which in her opinion added to his cuteness.

"No Allen call me Road and believe me it's much nicer to meet you. I'm Road the ninth disciple noah of dreams."

"Road you can let go of Allen now as we need to go to the dining hall so Allen can meet the rest of the family who I have all called in for today. And by the way where is Lero." Road let go of Allen and skipped over to the Earl.

"I was playing dress up with Lero which for some reason he didn't enjoy. So I locked him up in my dream world for a bit as a punishment for trying to escape. Now let's go eat." Sang Road happily, she then grabbed Allen's hand and pulled him down the corridor. The Earl sighed he was going to have to rescue his umbrella Lero later.

The dining room was a large room which was dark and lit with lots of candles. A large table took up most of the room. Plush seats surrounded the table. Sitting in one was a tall man with dark hair and grey skin. The 7 noah stigmas adored his forehead as well as a mole underneath one of his eyes. His eyes were a gold colour and he stood up when the Earl, Road and Allen entered. He wore a dark black sit and top hat with his hair in a ponytail under it. The man walked over to Allen and extended and arm.

"My name is Tyki Mikk boy I'm the third noah Joyd and I'm also the noah of pleasure." Allen shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Mikk I'm Allen Walker."

"Please just Call me Tyki Allen it's nice to meet you to." Everyone then sat down Allen took a seat on the left of the Earl who sat at the head of the table with Road opposite him and Tyki beside him.

"Tyki I was thinking you could tutor Allen in survival skills like fighting until he turns in to a noah. I don't want him to be defenceless."

"Yes Earl I would be happy to do that." Right then a set of doors opened and a young lady walked in. She had long dark brown haired tied back. As well as the 7 noah stigmas on her forehead, her gold eyes landed on Allen. She wore a suit and was quiet tall.

"Lulubell this the newest member of our family Allen who will become the 14th noah." Said the Earl.

"It's nice to meet you miss Lulubell."

"It's nice to meet you to Allen." Lulubell replied softly.

"Lulubell I was thinking you can also tutor Allen in school subjects until he catches up to children his age and then he can attend school with Road."

"I don't mind Earl." Lulubell yawned as she turned in to a black cat with 1 stigma on her forehead. Allen blinked but didn't comment. Lulubell jumped up on the table and walked over to Allen. Allen gently stroked Lulubell who purred and then went to go sit on the Earl.

"Allen you shouldn't be so formal with us seeing as your family now." Road said looking over at Allen.

"Okay Road I'll try to be less formal now." Road smiled at this. The next noah to walk in was a gigantic man with a brown coat on exposing his chest and black trousers. Like the rest of the noah he had 7 stigmas on his forehead unlike them however, his eyes were completely white with no pupil. His hair was tied back and spiky.

"Skin this is Allen Walker he's going to be the next 14th noah." The Earl called while pointing to Allen.

"It's nice to meet you Skin." Allen said timidly trying to be less formal like Road said.

"Do you like sweets?" Caught off guard by Skin's wired question Allen stammered.

"Y-yes." Skin grinned and walked over to Allen and gave him a sweet. He then took a seat next to Road. A loud bang filled the dining room just as Skin sat down. 2 teenagers had thrown open one of the doors leading to the room. Both teenagers had grey skin like the rest of the noah with the 7 stigmas on their head. Their gold eyes stood out and radiated mischief. The one on the right had long blonde hair which was loose with a ribbon going around his forehead. His mouth was oddly stitched up but, he could still speak and wore lots of makeup. The boy had on a coat revealing his chest and leather trousers.

The one on the left had dark blue and black hair unlike the other teenager his mouth wasn't stitched up but, he also wore lots of makeup. He wore a top under a similar jacket to the boy on his right as well as leather trousers. The two boys were whispering to each other about ways to prank their family when they spotted Allen.

"Hey Earl who this." Yelled the boy on the left.

"Well Debitto," said the Earl addressing him, "This is Allen who is going to be the 14th noah and is your younger brother so be nice to him." Debitto turned and grinned at Allen as well as the boy next to him.

"Hello Allen I'm Debitto and this is my twin brother Jasdero and together we are…"

"Jasdevi!" The boys chorused and giggled together taking their seats opposite each other. Allen was a little shocked at the twin's attitude but smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Jasdevi I'm Allen."

"So," Debitto began, "Allen got any interesting skills we should know about?"

"Well I know a lot of circus tricks as I travelled with one for a while."

"That sounds cool." Road said leaning forwards. Everyone else at the dining table was also paying attention towards what Allen had to say.

"I also know how to play some games like Poker." Tyki's level of interest went up when Allen said he could play Poker. He was glad he finally had someone to play Poker with.

"So Boy would you like to play Poker later with me?"

"Sure I would love to." Allen replied.

"Oh I want to watch." Road sang. The Earl was happy to see his family getting along well with Allen. 1 had yet to arrive though.

"I'm just going to go fetch Sheryl. You should all behave while I'm gone." Tyki shivered at the mention of Sheryl's name. Allen noticed and sent him a questioning look.

"Boy you'll understand when you meet him." Tyki said cryptically.

**Sheryl and the Earl arrive**

The Earl was accompanied with a young man about Tyki's age maybe just a few years older. His grey skin was marked with the 7 stigmas and his gold eyes stood out. He looked just like Tyki except his black hair was longer and tied back. He also didn't have a mole under his eye. Sheryl wore a hat like the Earl's and Tyki's as well as an expensive black suit. His eyes scanned the room before landing on Allen.

"Earl you said Allen was cute but not this cute~!" Sheryl squealed and ran up to Allen hugging him. Road laughed at the sight of Allen being squashed as Tyki breathed a sigh of relief it wasn't him. The twins just rolled their eyes at this display and Lulubell and Skin remained in passive.

"I want to adopt him right on the spot~!"The Earl laughed at this.

"You can if you want Sheryl as long as Allen is okay with it." Allen looked up at the strange man holding him. Sure Sheryl seemed wired and hyperactive but, he seemed nice as well.

"I would like it if Sheryl wants to adopt me." Sheryl squealed even louder at this.

"Yay, Allen just call me Daddy from now on okay. This is great I'm so happy now I have and adorable son as well as a daughter and brother~!" Tyki shrank low in his chair at this hoping Sheryl wouldn't notice him. Road called out.

"Hello Daddy you didn't forget me did you?"

"No of course not Road I would never forget my sweet little daughter!" Sang Sheryl detaching himself from Allen to give her a hug. The Earl took his seat smiling even more at Sheryl's antics.

"Don't worry Tyki I didn't forget about my young and cute brother." Sheryl said running around to hug Tyki who wished he had.

"How many times Sheryl have I told you to stop calling me cute!" Tyki gasped out while trying to get his annoying older brother off him.

"It's not my fault you are." Sheryl cried while Tyki finally managed to push Sheryl off. Sheryl returned to his seat smiling happily. The Earl spoke up now all his family had settled.

"I have called you all hear today to celebrate Allen joining our ranks who will become the 14th noah in the future. We can also now celebrate Allen joining the Kamelot household. I will like to raise a toast to celebrate Allen becoming a member." The akuma maids came in with glasses with alcohol for the older looking noah and lemonade for the younger ones. Lulubell morphed back into her noah form for the toast and sat opposite Sheryl. Everyone raised their glasses and yelled.

"Cheers!" A new chapter had begun in all of their lives today on June the 13th.

**Okay Guys hoped you liked this chapter! I updated this late because; I wanted it to be on my birthday. Please review and have a great day worldwide :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, thank you for reviewing! I don't own D Gray Man this is just a story based off it. Also if any of the character names are different slightly different it's probably because, they have been translated differently.**

**Chapter 4**

**Continues from last chapter**

**Tyki's pov**

The boy Allen was interesting. At the moment he was chatting with Jasdevi about weapons used in circuses. Both twins were chatting excitedly about cannons. I could already tell that they liked Allen a lot as well as the rest of my family; some showed it more than others like Road and Sheryl. I felt sorry for the boy. My annoying older brother Sheryl was a complete and utter drama queen, he was constantly overprotective and smothering. I could only thank God that he was kept busy most of the time by running Portugal.

I liked Allen as well which was a good thing seeing as I'm going to be training him. If he is any good at Poker teaching him will be lots of fun. The Earl stood up.

"Everyone I'm just going to have a word with Tyki about Allen's training for a few minutes until then eat as much as you want." The Earl said as akuma servants appeared with trays and trays of food that was mostly put down in front of Allen. I exited the room following the Earl into a study. The room's walls were made of dark wood as well as the floor. A desk took up the majority of the room which was stacked up with paperwork and a variety of other things. This was my brother's office while he stayed in the ark.

"So Tyki how do you like Allen." The Earl enquired while sitting down behind the desk.

"He seems nice, and everyone else seems to like him." I replied wondering where this conversation was going.

"Well as you know you'll be training him in how to survive, until he becomes the 14th noah the musician. Which means that you'll be getting less missions till you think he has enough skills to survive. Then you'll continue to train him but, you will get more missions. The same goes for Lulubell of course but, she will only have to teach him till he's caught up."

"Certainly Earl." I said thoughtfully I didn't mind having less missions as long as I wasn't bored. "Earl by the way I thought you said to me there was only 13 noah so how come there is a 14 noah." The Earl seemed a bit flustered at this but replied.

"Well technically there was 13 noah to begin with. But as you know Jasdevi split in to 2 different noahs so now there is 14 I just forgot to mention this." The Earl said with a smile that seemed a bit forced.

"Alright then do you want me to start training him soon?"

"Yes tomorrow would be good but, I just want to ask you and Allen something before you start."

"Oh what is it?" I asked.

"Don't worry it's nothing important~. I've just sent an akuma to get Allen." I sighed usually when the Earl said something wasn't important it was. An akuma held the door open as Allen stepped through. He looked a bit nervous.

"Hello Allen~. Don't be nervous just come in." Allen stepped in uncertainly at the Earl's words.

"Anyway what I wanted to discuss with both of you is the fate of Allen's innocence." My eyes winded slightly at this. The boy had innocence but, that would be impossible everyone would have sensed it on him.

"Tyki I can tell your shocked to hear this." The Earl chuckled slightly at my expression as Allen stared at the ground. "You see Allen used to have innocence which caused him pain and despair, which I removed with his permission. However, instead of destroying it I altered it after making sure it wasn't the heart of course. The innocence will no longer hurt any of the akuma or the noah. But, it will hurt humans and exorcists as well as maintain its original fighting features."

I was a little overwhelmed to hear all of this. But, I didn't judge Allen he was the victim in all of this. To think that he could have been one of those dreaded exorcist instead of with his family, was a horrible idea. Everybody already liked him some even loved him or were starting to even though they had just met him. The thought of having to hurt a family member upset me, I wouldn't want to fight even Sheryl, though he annoys the hell out of me.

Allen bit his bottom lip at the Earl's words, and looked up from the floor. His slivery grey eyes had tears in them. I suddenly had the uncontrollable urge to protect him and make sure he was always happy, so he wouldn't look like that.

"Earl would that mean I would have to have back my other arm." Allen whispered sadly.

"No not at all Allen I reformed it." The Earl said hastily he didn't like the sad look on Allen's face either. "I changed the innocence into a bracelet so you just have to wear it. You don't even have to use it if you don't want to. It's just I want you to be as safe as you can be before you turn into the 14th." A look of determination crossed over Allen's face at the Earl's words.

"I'll use the innocence as long as I won't hurt any of my family before I turn. Even though I don't want to if it will make you feel better Earl." The Earl's face lit up at this and he got up and hugged Allen. I was pleased myself the boy already thought of us all as family, as well as we also did.

"Thank you Allen~! I really appreciate now you go back and eat while I finish up talking to Tyki; I have no doubt that Sheryl and Road miss you already." Allen was escorted back to the dining room by an akuma leaving just me and the Earl.

"Anyway Tyki I also want you to look into Allen's past as well." The Earl said sitting down again. I was slightly puzzled at this.

"Why might I ask Earl you don't usually look in to each of our pasts before becoming a noah?"

"Well in the 14th last recantation he made friends accidently with the wrong kind of people. In addition, Allen had innocence in his arm which might have caught the attention of a certain General. Here~." He tossed me a card. "This is the list of people who need to be eliminated because, they know too much. I don't want anyone knowing about Allen outside the family and trying to take him away. The names on the card will disappear if they die but, they will stay on if they are still alive. Furthermore, names may appear on the card if there are more people that find out about Allen before he turns and are dangerous or a threat."

I looked the card over most were ordinary people probably friends of boy or the 14th. One name sent up a red flag though. General Cross Marian. A man who was infamous even to the noah, he had not 1 innocence but 2. He was also a legendary womanizer and alcoholic, he made me look like a saint compared to him.

"Earl why do you think that General knows about the boy?"

"Well the 14th knew Cross before he turned and after it, before he became an exorcist of course. The person Allen was living with also knew Cross, so it would be best he will be taken out sooner rather than later." I nodded at this it did make sense but, I had a feeling there was more to the story than the Earl was letting on. It was no use trying to get information out of the Earl he didn't want to share though. The only one with a slight chance was Road because; she had been with the Earl the longest.

"By the way Earl what is the story behind Allen and his innocence?"

"Well from what I gathered the boy was born with innocence in his arm." I gasped at this I had heard tales of children having innocence but, to think someone had been born with it was extraordinary and incredibly dangerous.

"Yes I know." The Earl said, "I was shocked to. Allen was terrorised for most of his life because, of this. Sub humans hurt him more than I care to repeat." I was angered at this how dare those sub humans hurt a member of my family! I knew if Sheryl or any of the other noah heard this they would go on a rampage.

"What are you going to do with those humans Earl." I said through gritted teeth.

"Well I was thinking we could leave them be for now, until Allen's transformation. Then I think it would be a lovely family outing to rip them to shreds~." I smirked at this. The Earl's plan was even better than what he had in mind.

"Anyway Tyki I think that's quite enough for today. You can return to the table while I go and attend to other business."

"Sure I'll start training Allen tomorrow. Good night Earl." I said while closing the door and walking back to the dining room.

**So the next few chapters will be on Allen's introduction into the noah clan. Then after that I plan to focus on key events before I join up with the D Gray Man plotline. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thank you for reviewing, following or if you have favourite my fanfiction. I've gone through chapter 1 to 4 and have edited them slightly with punctuation and sentence length. If anyone is wondering about Allen's and Road's relationship, they are going to fall in love when Allen's older.**

**Chapter 5**

**Allen's pov**

I wandered back to the dining hall thinking about what the Earl had said. I didn't want to have my innocence back. It had caused me nothing but pain. However, if it would make my family happy I would do it. As I entered the dining hall I was met with an odd scene… Jasdevi was being chased around the table by Skin. Road was laughing while Sheryl had disappeared somewhere probably off to do some paperwork. Sheryl had informed me he was the prime minister of Portugal. I was shocked that such an important man wanted to adopt me. Lulubell had turned back into a cat and was sitting on the table lapping at her milk. All the plates had been cleared and the table was empty.

"Allen protect us." Yelled Debitto running behind me followed by Jasdero.

"Why? What's going on?" I questioned as Skin continued to walk towards me and the twins.

"We switched Skin's sugar with salt for his tea and now he has gone completely mad. Quick lets go he is getting closer!" I found myself being dragged along with Jasdevi even though I had done nothing wrong. Road laughed even harder at this and made no move to help anyone. Running around the dining table reminded me of the times I spent being chased by angry villagers. I shuddered at this.

"Allen what's wrong." Concern laced Road's voice, she had obviously seen me shivering.

"Well except for being chased around the room for something I didn't do, nothing." I yelled continuing to run. For a big guy Skin could sure move fast when he wanted to. I didn't want to bring up my past to my new family. I wanted it to just stay there. Road frowned but, chose not to comment. Instead she hopped down and went up to Skin.

"Do you want a sweet?" She asked kindly, she was the picture of an innocent little girl.

"Yes." Skin grunted.

"Well go sit down, there is a bowl full of them over there." Road said pointing to the table where a load of sweets appeared magically. Skin sat down opposite the sweets and started to eat them. He obviously had a short attention span.

"Thank you Road." I said breathing heavily.

"No problem Allen. Now you two," she said turning towards Jasdevi, "don't drag Allen into your own mess, when he can't defend himself."

"Yes Road." Both twins said and then promptly forgot what she had told them. I sat down at the table again as well as everyone else. I could already tell there were lots of different personalities in my new family. Tyki radiated a sophisticated air where as Jasdevi looked scruffy and played pranks on everyone. At that moment Tyki entered the room and walked over to me.

"So boy, do you want to play Poker now." He said lighting a cigarette and leaning against my chair.

"Tyki you shouldn't smoke those things. They can kill you know!" Road cried, leaning across the table to address him.

"Road how many times have I told you, I don't care! I have healing abilities to you know. My lungs heal automatically after I smoke, not like those sub humans I might add." I smiled as I watched Tyki and Road interact it was obvious how close they were.

"Tyki I would love to play Poker but, don't we have to wait for the Earl to return?" I enquired.

"No boy we can go when we want to. Now lets get going before Sheryl comes back and tries to hug me."

"Oh Tyki I want to watch." Road called attaching herself to me as soon as I got up.

"Sure Road."

**Allen's room**

Wow. Road and Tyki had taken me to a large and spacious room. The walls were made of dark wood painted a cherry red colour. The floor was covered in a black plush carpet; there was a large four poster bed to one side of the room. In the centre of the room there was a table with chairs around it. A whole wall was taken up with a giant wardrobe and vanity set. A door led off to a shiny bathroom with a large bathtub and shower.

"This room is awesome who does it belong to?" Road giggled at this and Tyki smirked.

"Allen this is your room." I gaped which only made Road laugh harder. I couldn't believe this gorgeous room was mine. I had never stayed it one place for long or had my own room. A wave of emotion descended on me. I had been through a lot in such a short time. I had lost my Dad Mana but, gained a loving family. I had gone from being penniless to being part of a loving wealthy family.

"You okay boy?" Tyki asked noticing I had gone quiet.

"Yes. Let's play Poker."

**Short time later**

"Straight Flush." I declared proudly setting down my cards. Tyki's face was slightly panicked as he lost again. Road was rolling around on the floor laughing from the display. After the first few rounds we decided to play strip poker to make it more interesting. At the moment I had everything on and Tyki had lost most of his clothes.

"Tyki I thought you were good at Poker." Road said between laughs.

"It's not my fault the boy is clearly cheating. When, I figure out how I'll tell you."

"Tyki I'm hurt you actually think I'm cheating." I cried, feigning innocence.

"Oh boy I know you are." Tyki replied darkly which made Road only laugh harder. Sheryl chose that moment to enter my room.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked shocked at Tyki's state, and the fact that Road was now basically rolling about on the floor while laughing.

"Your son," said Tyki glaring a little at Allen "is cheating me out of my clothes at Poker!"

"No no Allen would never to do that." Sheryl shouted and ran over to hug me. "It's your fault brother for trying to corrupt my darling son and daughter. Now put your clothes back on your no gentleman running around naked." Tyki collected his clothes and started muttering about inappropriate brothers, while he was putting them on. Road stopped laughing and sat up.

"Daddy is there any reason you stopped by?" Road asked.

"Why yes Road. The Earl asked me to take Allen back to my house to meet Tricia. Tyki you're meant to come to, so you can teach Allen as well as Lulubell. Now Tyki I don't want you to be a bad influence on Allen." Sheryl scolded.

"Don't worry Sheryl I won't teach Allen anything to bad… yet." Sheryl squealed and let go of me and launched himself at Tyki. A look of panic flew across Tyki's face and he somehow managed to go through Sheryl as he landed on top of him. Sheryl was left in a pile on the floor. Tyki gave a sigh of relief. Sheryl sprang back up.

"That was mean Tyki." He pouted. Tyki suddenly stopped moving and Sheryl ran over to hug him.

"Damn it brother don't use your powers on me." Tyki whined as Sheryl crushed him. Road resumed laughing and I joined in.

"You used them first brother so don't complain now lets get going."

**Sheryl's estate**

A large manor house loomed up above me. It was white with lots of windows that glistened in the night's air. A servant opened the large oak front door.

"Sir Mikk I will show you to your room as well as you Miss Road. Mistress Tricia is waiting for you Master Sheryl as well as you Master Allen."

"Bye Allen see you tomorrow!" Road waved as she was shown to her room Tyki walking behind her.

Me and Sheryl were escorted into a large parlour. The ceiling was high and decorated with paintings. The walls were white with gold trimmings, all the furniture was made of high quality material. This room probably cost more than anyone's life savings. A young woman rose to greet us. Her hair was a light blonde and her skin was deathly white. She wore a long simple dress.

"Allen dear this is my wife Tricia she is going to be your new mother." My eyes winded nobody had said anything about this.

"It's really nice to meet you Allen." Tricia smiled. "I hope you are happy here. I will do my best to be a good Mother to you." I smiled at this. I had never had a mother before and I was looking forward to having one.

"Any way Tricia I should be getting Allen to bed as he has a long day tomorrow. He is going out with Tyki. You should rest up to." Sheryl smiled and ushered me out.

"She seems really nice." I said to Sheryl as we walked up the stairs.

"Yes she is. Tricia is a lovely wife but, sadly she has an illness so she can't be very active."

"Oh that's terrible." I frowned, the poor lady she was so nice as well.

"Yes it is bad. Allen Tricia doesn't know about the noah family and are powers. She only knows about me, Road, Tyki and the Earl. So I would like it if you could not tell her."

"Yes Sheryl." Sheryl stopped walking to address me.

"Allen I know it must be hard on you losing your previous family only a few days ago. But, I would like it if you could start calling me dad and Tricia mum. It would mean a lot to both of us." I pondered this. I wouldn't mind calling Sheryl and Tricia mum and dad but, it felt like I was betraying Mana in some way. However, Mana would have wanted me to be happy."

"Okay Dad." Sheryl shrieked at this and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you Allen this really means a lot to me. You're my cute new son after all. Anyway here is your room. Now go get some rest." Sheryl cried while opening the door.

I stepped into the room it was fairly large with white and gold walls, as well as a balcony leading out to a garden. The floor was made of marble and a big bed stood on one side of the room and a large wardrobe on the other. A door led off into a black and white bathroom similar to the one in the ark. I walked over to my bed to find some plain white silk pyjamas on it. I changed into them and lay down.

I had been through a lot in the last few days like Sheryl no Dad had said. But, now I finally had a home that accepted me for myself. I couldn't wait for tomorrow for my training to begin!

**Okay fairly long chapter. It took me a while to write it. Thank you for reading my fanfiction and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys thanks for the reviewing! Anyway this is going to be the last chapter when Allen's aged 6. The next few chapters I'm going to focus on key events, like his first birthday with the noah for example. I'm planning to hopefully meet up with the main D Gray Man plot line when Allen turns 15.**

**Chapter 6**

**Everyone's pov**

Tyki walked into Allen's room at 10:00am. He was feeling slightly irritable from the fact he wasn't a morning person. Tyki usually woke up when he wanted to but, today he had to start training Allen.

"Okay wake up boy. It's time to train." Tyki shouted not liking the fact that Allen was asleep and he wasn't. Allen jumped out of bed from Tyki's loud greeting, making him cheer up.

"Tyki why did you have to wake me up? It's too early." Allen muttered angrily, wiping sleep out of his eyes. Tyki smirked at this.

"Well, little brother dearest we have training to do so go get dressed." Allen glared at Tyki for the brash awakening but, got up to get dressed. Allen changed into a simple outfit of black jeans and a white top. Tyki had on similar attire as well. They both headed off to breakfast.

**Breakfast**

Tyki stared in wonder as Allen scarfed down dish after dish. Barely touched, his breakfast lay before him; Tyki was just too absorbed in watching Allen eat.

"Okay lesson 1 boy." Allen immediately snapped to attention at Tyki's words, he was eager to learn. "You don't chew food with your mouth, you don't use that spoon for that meal you use this one, (long lecture on dining manners ensues). Finally sit up straight when you're eating and chew slower." Tyki said, finishing his long rant on dining etiquette."

"I think I got all that thank you Uncle Tyki for the lecture." Tyki winced at Allen's words.

"Allen please don't call me Uncle Tyki it makes me feel old. Just call me Tyki or big brother seeing as how all the noah are technically sisters and brothers anyway."

"Sure Tyki I'll do that. Aren't you going to eat the rest of your breakfast?" Tyki looked down at his plate not feeling hungry anymore.

"No I'm not boy. You can have my food if you want it."

"Thank you Tyki." Allen smiled and ate the food like Tyki said to. Tyki was reviled that Allen seemed to be a receptive learner and picked up things easily.

"Now boy we are going to take an ark gate to a training ground to train."

**Somewhere in China**

"So boy here's your weapon the Earl asked me to give you." Tyki held out a black bracelet with a red crystal engraved on it. Allen gulped and nervously took it. A presence nudged at Allen's mind.

"Tyki I feel something in my mind." Allen panicked.

"Don't worry boy just reach out to it and find out what it wants." Tyki said calmly wondering if the 14th was announcing it's presence. Allen reached out to thing in his mind like Tyki suggested.

"Hello Allen." A voice echoed through his mind.

"Who are you?" Allen asked inside his head.

"I am your innocence, my name is Crown Clown. Allen I never meant to cause you harm and I am sorry I did. Use me how you will because, you are my master and I obey your commands. I will not let you become a fallen one and I will help shield you from the order. Allen walk your own path and I will do my best to help you."

"Thank you Crown Clown. I forgive you for causing me pain." Allen exited his mind and told Tyki what had happened.

"That's interesting." Tyki pondered over what Crown Clown had said. "It's probably the dark matter that has made Crown Clown have a change of heart Allen." Tyki was glad that this had happened because, now there was no chance of Allen becoming a fallen one.

"Tyki what's a fallen one." Allen asked looking up at him.

"Well, a fallen one is when an exorcist goes against his innocence and it turns him into a monster."

"That's horrible." Allen cried.

"Yes it is pretty gruesome. Now let's get down to training."

**A few hours later**

Through vigorous training Allen and Tyki had discovered a lot about Allen's weapon. Allen's innocence seemed to have 4 stages. Each stage could hurt anything except innocence, akuma and the noahs. The first was a claw that could cut through lots of different materials, it could also expand to grab and catch things. The second was a gun that fired light beams. The third was a hand with sharp nails on it that could also cut through pretty much anything. The third stage also came with a white cape and mask that could be used defensively. The fourth and final stage was when the bracelet turned into a sword which Allen could grasp with both hands and swing. The sword also bared a similar appearance to the Earl's sword which Tyki didn't mention. Afterwards Tyki and Allen played Poker again resulting in Tyki losing all his clothes. Tyki then swore he would one day beat Allen in Poker. Both Tyki and Allen headed back using the ark gate. Allen's next lesson was with Lulubell.

**While Allen is being tutored in boring school subjects Tyki goes to see the Earl**

Tyki enters the Earl's room to see him knitting. For a powerful leader the Earl sure did have some odd habits.

"Ah Tyki pet how did Allen's training go~?" The Earl enquired while knitting a pink scarf.

"It went fine. Wait a second did you just call me Tyki pet?"

"Yes I did it's your new nickname~! It's good to hear Allen's training is going well. Do go into details about it." Tyki sighed.

"Earl please don't call me that." The Earl chuckled.

"I'll consider not calling you Tyki pet if you tell me how Allen's training went~." Tyki then went into detail about Allen's training.

"Well that is fascinating. Clown Crown obviously wants to protect Allen which is a good thing. I'm glad I kept it around now. I'm not sure why Allen has a similar sword to mine. Innocence is a funny and annoying thing."

"Yes well I'm going to keep training Allen on how to fight and add in survival skills. I'm also planning on teaching him how to be a gentleman as well."

"That's good Tyki pet~." Tyki flinched at the nickname. "Lulubell has also informed me Allen is a fast learner she thinks he will be able to go to school in a couple of months or so."

"Great! If that's all Earl I'm going to go see my friends." Tyki said wandering to the door.

"Yes that is all Tyki. Now about your nickname," Tyki looked hopefully up at the Earl, "it's staying so get used to it~! Now have fun and be back in time for family dinner." Tyki whole body posture sagged.

"Yes Earl," he said and walked out the door.

**Family dinner**

Allen and Lulubell had just come into the dining hall taking the seats they sat in before.

"Allen!" Road sang happily running over to hug him. Road wore a black school uniform dress with red and black striped socks and a red school bag.

"Hey Road how was school today?" Allen asked leaning back into his chair so his lungs didn't stop working.

"It was so boring. I just wanted to be here with you and Tyki having fun!" The Earl entered then a pink umbrella at his side. The umbrella had an pumpkin on top of it's head with black eyes as well as a mouth. A point stuck out of the pumpkins head.

"Road why did you stick me in your dream world Lero?" Allen blinked the umbrella had just started talking.

"Lero you wouldn't play with me." Road pouted while going to sit on her chair.

"Lero this is Allen who is going to be the new 14th noah." The earl said.

"It's nice to meet you Lero." Allen said smiling graciously while wondering about how strange his life had become.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Lero." The Earl sat down with Lero in tow.

"Now Allen it has occurred to me you don't know about all the noahs powers."

"No I don't Earl." Allen replied curiously.

"Well each noah has the natural ability to control the akuma and skulls. Akuma are our soldiers when people mourning the loss of their love ones call for me, I arrive and reunite them with them. In return they join as one and become my weapon which can evolve in stages. Skulls are robots of sorts they protect the ark and can perform certain spells. All noah are also immune to the poison in akuma blood and can move objects around without touching them. All the noah are connected to each over and we can communicate telepathically. We can also control dark matter, and the noah memory is also passed on.

Now each noah has a special ability. I won't go into too much detail about it though. Tyki can pass through anything except innocence. Sheryl and can use threads of sorts to move people around at his will. Skin can use lighting and brute strength. Road can control people's dreams. Jasdevi can use their imagination. Lulubell can also transform." Allen nodded at this what the Earl had just said explained a lot of the things he had seen. Jasdevi then arrived looking mischievous.

"What are you to up to?" The Earl asked though he knew already. The Earl knew about anything that happens in the ark.

"Nothing." They both said to quickly as they sat down. "Anyway little brother how did your training go?" Debitto asked changing the subject.

"Well," Allen said holding out his left wrist, "I have this bracelet which will let me change it in to various stages. So, I can use it to attack and defend."

"That's cool." Debitto said, and then they started having a conversation about Allen's second stage as both the twins loved guns. Sheryl then came in looking angrily at the twins.

"Did you 2 rascals ruin my room?" Sheryl enquired angrily.

"No we didn't," Debitto replied, "We wrecked yours and Tyki's room." Tyki who had just come in heard all of this.

"You destroyed my room?" Tyki asked through gritted teeth. The twins began to realise using Sheryl's and Tyki's rooms for target practise with their guns might not have been a good idea. Both the brothers furiously loomed over them.

"I think it's time we teach these uncouth twins a lesson don't, you think brother dearest."

"Yes Sheryl I agree." Both Twins gulped, and proceeded to run around the table their brothers hot on their heels. Allen and Road both laughed at this. Skin walked in and took a seat while all this happened. After a while the Earl stood up.

"Now now, return to your seats. Tyki and Sheryl I'll have your rooms cleaned up so calm down. Jasdevi don't destroy other people's rooms. Now how is everyone doing?"

"Good." Everyone said back to the Earl.

"So Allen how was your first day of training?" The Earl enquired.

"It was fun. I learnt a lot." Allen replied smiling at the Earl.

"Boy I was wondering how old are you?" Tyki asked.

"I'm not too sure. You see I was abandoned at birth so I don't actually have a birthday." Tyki and the rest were shocked to hear this. Sheryl immediately burst into tears.

"My poor son. God I hate sub humans they do such cruel things." Sheryl said tearfully while plotting the demise of Allen's birth parents when he found them.

"Okay boy you look to be about 6. So lets say for all intents and purposes you are. When do you want your birthday to be?" Tyki requested.

"Um I'm not really sure." Allen said feeling touched his family cared about him so much.

"How about June 13th. You were adopted by Sheryl then so it would make a good birthday." The Earl suggested.

"Yes then that's decided. Now lets eat." The noah then all settled down to eat with Skin nearly killing Jasdevi for switching his Sundae with mash potato instead of ice cream. While Tyki and Sheryl plotted the twins doom. Then they went their own ways off on missions or playing pranks. The days continued like this for a long time.

**Thank you everyone for reading I really appreciate it. If anyone has any ideas for other pairings just name them. Keep in mind that Allen x Road is already taken though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it! Anyway from now on I'm going to post a chapter every Friday at any given time. The main reason why is I need more time for homework and revision which sucks. Anyway this chapter is mainly divided up into key events that happen before Allen turns 15. This chapter is in everyone's pov. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter 7**

**First birthday**

The whole noah family had gathered to celebrate Allen's first birthday with them. A lot had happened since Allen had first joined. He was now going to school with Road but, she was in a different class to him. Most of Allen's time was spent training with Tyki and playing with his family on the weekends. The twins had now taken to involving Allen in their plans to prank either Tyki or Sheryl, as both of them were too fond of Allen to hurt him. Road and Allen also played together a lot as they both lived together in the Kamelot household. There was a main family dinner every Sunday which all the noah attended if they were able to. Allen also saw the Earl a lot as he would come to visit. Seeing as it was Allen's birthday all the noah were present to give gifts.

"Okay Allen open mine first." Sheryl demanded happily handing over a box the size of a small car.

"Thank you Dad!" Allen sang cheerfully while giving Sheryl a nose bleed at the sight of Allen being so cute. Allen peeled back the sliver wrapping paper to reveal a new stack of clothes. Sheryl always insisted on buying clothes for both him and Road. The Earl also did this so both of them had enough clothes to supply a small country.

"Mine next boy." Tyki said smiling while watching Allen unwrap their presents. From all the training they did together Allen and Tyki had become really close. Tyki would often take him out to meet his friends and play poker.

"Thank you Tyki." Allen said, and started to unwrap his present. Inside was a new pack of cards and gloves. Allen squealed with delight he had always wanted his own set of cards. Tyki smirked at this. He always loved beating his brother at things and it was clear Allen liked his present more.

"Allen open mine next!" Road said jumping up and down on her chair excitedly.

"Okay Road! And thank you." Allen smiled and laughed at the girl's antics. He opened a box to reveal a few new ribbons for his collars. Allen grinned and hugged Road. Surprisingly, Road blushed and buried her head in Allen's shoulder to cover this. Nobody noticed this but the Earl as they were to taken up in Sheryl crying over Allen not hugging him for his gift. Before the room could flood with tears Allen hugged his dad. This resorted in Sheryl squealing with happiness and fainting on the floor. Tyki sniggered at this and promptly got an elbow in the ribs from Road for laughing at her dad.

Allen opened Lulubell's gift next which was a new school book to read. Allen enjoyed reading but his life was so hectic he barely got to do it. Skin's gift to him was a box of candy. This was very thoughtful in Skin's case as he would have usually just have eaten them himself. Both twins got him some make-up and prank stuff. Their gift was mainly based off of what they liked but it was the thought that count. The last gift to open was from the Earl.

"Okay Allen open my gift~!" The Earl said smiling enjoying having all his awakened family here with him and Allen. Allen unwrapped the gift carefully. Knowing the earl anything could be in that small box. One fluffy gold wing poked out the box and then another. Allen gazed in surprise when a round buttery ball with wings leapt out the box and snuggled close to him.

"Allen this is Tim. He is going to be your golem so you can always contact us~! Tim can record anything and show you it as well as store things. I hope you like him~!" Allen face broke into an even wider grin.

"Thank you~!" Allen ran up and hugged. "I've always wanted a pet like Tim." The Earl chuckled and hugged him back. He was glad now more than ever he had found Allen when he did. The evening continued with lots of games and laughs as everyone enjoyed themselves.

**First mission**

Allen and Tyki stood on a roof overlooking London. Rain feel down hitting them but, neither paid any attention to it.

"Are you sure your ready little brother?" Tyki asked for the 50th time. He was anxious, this was Allen's first mission it was the Earl's birthday present to him as he had just turned 10. Tyki was worried his brother would get hurt. Unlike the rest of them Allen was still human and not a noah so he was fragile even with his training.

"Don't worry Tyki." Allen soothed, his eyes were lit up with fiery determination. "I'll complete this mission brother. After all I have to do is to get the innocence before that girl exorcist does." Tyki sighed. When Allen made up his mind nothing could stop him. He supposed he could and would jump in if anything bad got out of hand. No one was allowed to hurt his little brother after all.

"Anyway I'll be off Tyki. Crown Clown has located the innocence. I'll meet you back here when I have it."

"Okay boy. Be safe and don't get into trouble. If you get overwhelmed back down and come get me."

"Yes Tyki." Allen jumped off the road activating his bracelet to land safely. He liked London, part of Tyki's and Allen's training involved going to lots of different places. England was his favourite country and birth place. Allen walked through the streets careful to not draw attention. His reddish brown locks were pulled back into a ponytail. Allen was wearing a suit to look smart as both Sheryl and the Earl insisted he needed to be.

Allen took off in a sprint sensing the innocence he hid around a corner as he watched 2 people in long creamy coats talking. He could sense the innocence on them. Finders. They were a type of people in the annoying black order. They couldn't use innocence so instead they went to towns to find it. Allen smirked this was going to be easy. The exorcist girl Tyki had said was coming wasn't there yet, which meant all he had to do was grab the innocence. He immediately burst into tears the finders jumped startled by the sudden crying. They followed the noise to find a young boy of about 10 crying his eyes out.

"Hush sweetie." The female finder leaned down to hug the boy not noticing his hand dart into her pocket and pull out the innocence. The other finder stood awkwardly on the side not knowing what to do.

"Are you lost?" The female founder questioned. Allen snivelled while silently thanking his dad for making him take acting, art and music classes.

"Yes." Allen said sorrowfully. Tyki smiled from the shadows watching Allen play the numb sub humans for fools. He stepped out the shadows dusting off his clothes. Tyki calmly went up to the male finder and put his tease inside him. Tyki had a golem like Allen's but instead of just having 1 he had lots of them that grew in numbers when feeding off humans. Tyki used his ability to put them inside of people to finish them off and make more tease. His golems had a vicious bite and protected him.

"Thank you miss," the female finder let go of Allen and turned to face him, "for looking after my little brother. But, we have got what we came for and I think it's time to go." Tyki slid his hand into her body putting the tease there.

"You see you annoying pest nobody can know about Allen before he turns so this is where your life ends." Tyki laughed cheerily.

"Tyki lets go home so I can show the Earl the innocence I got!" Allen's eyes lit up with excitement from completing his first mission.

"Sure boy." Tyki grinned and both brothers steeped through the ark gate.

**Welcome to the clan**

Lavi sighed fiddling with his hair he wasn't used to wearing it up yet. But, then again his new identity meant his look had to change as well. The official Bookman his master, (though he was more like a grandpa instead) had decided that for Lavi's final training before taking over from him would be to live with the noah family and record their side of history. Lavi sighed he wasn't supposed to but, he missed his master who was recording history from the black order's perspective.

He arrived to a beautiful town with white houses and constant sunlight. Lavi was surprised to say the least. With the noah family's reputation he had suspected more doom and gloom than the Greek Island type of structures. A young teenager walked towards him. Reddish hair curled and fell to his shoulders. The young boy's skin was very pale and he wore a suit with a ribbon tied around his neck.

"Hello~!" He sang happily, "I'm Allen it's nice to make your acquaintance." Allen smiled holding out his hand. Lavi grinned and shook his hand.

"Lavi Bookman and it's nice to meet you to. Allen are you a noah?" I was curious the young boy before me who looked to be in his teens and disagreed with everything I had heard about the noah. I found myself liking him even though I wasn't here to make friends.

"No unfortunately I'm yet to turn into a full noah but, I don't mind as long as I'm with my family. Lets go meet them." Allen cried grabbing Lavi's hand and dragging him along. Lavi couldn't help laughing whatever his life was going to be like here it didn't seem like it was going to be dull.

**15 at last**

Allen smiled contently. It was the eve of his 15th birthday his Dad had thrown a lavish ball. Everyone was there all the noah had brought gifts and Lavi and Tyki had hung out with him. Since coming to the noah family Lavi had decided to abandon the bookman's policy of no feelings which made him an honorary member of their clan. Lavi fit in well he helped the twins play pranks with Allen. When Allen's training came about Lavi took part to. This caused Allen, Tyki and Lavi to become very close. Lavi also became Allen's best friend. The Earl had given Lavi a hammer to fight with it was made out of dark matter and had lots of different functions. Suddenly, a presence swept across Allen's mind.

"Hello my cute nephew~! Now I'm happy to tell you this you're going to finally be a full-fledged noah. However, it's going to hurt… a lot." Then the transformation kicked off.

**So guys I hoped you liked my chapter as it was quiet difficult to write. I'm thinking of maybe pairing up Tyki x Lavi but, I want to know what you guys think. Warning: the chapters are going to get longer as I'll have more time to write them. Now please review with feedback and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Now thanks to your wonderful reviews I have decided to keep Lavi and Tyki as a couple but, they will be more of a side pairing and the main one I will focus on is Allen and Road.**

**Now I'm also thinking about writing a story set in today's time with poker pair (Allen and Tyki) but, I haven't worked out all the details yet. Pretty much every character I write about in History Rewritten will feature in the other fanfiction but, their personality may be different. The story will also be set in high school but, with a bit of a twist.**

**Please review to let me know your thoughts on my stories and thank you for reading!**

**Chapter 8**

**Millennium Earl's pov**

Everyone had felt the 14th begin to awaken. I had ordered all my family to bid farewell to the guests, they didn't like this as all of them wanted to go see Allen. I had decided over the years that I would try to repair the 14'sth and mine's relationship. This is why I needed to chat to him privately without everyone else clouding around me. Nobody except me, Road and a certain highly annoying General knew that the 14th had betrayed me and I wanted to keep it that way. Slowly I opened the door to Allen's room.

I had grown very fond of Allen over the years as well as all the family. The young boy had a big heart and he only looked down upon sub humans and exorcists. He also loved the akuma despite their gruesome appearances. When I entered the room I found Allen lying on the bed. He appeared to be asleep but I knew better.

"Neah I know you're there come out and talk." I said gently. I'm trying to avoid unnecessary conflict between me and the 14th by not getting angry. Allen's eyelashes fluttered open revealing golden eyes. He sat up and sharply looked over at me.

"Earl. I still haven't forgiven you for killing me." I flinched slightly at that. But, in all fairness he did start it all off.

"Yes, but Neah you are the 1 who betrayed me in the 1st place so it's your fault to. How is Allen doing by the way?"

"Allen's doing well." Neah's voice was filled with pride. He was after all Allen's adopted uncle. "He is really strong and kind as well as cute. Earl. At the moment he's asleep as I don't want him hearing our little chat." Neah tone of voice suddenly became very dangerous, "I hope you have some kind of plan to deal with those filthy sub humans that hurt my darling nephew." I smiled slightly Neah hadn't changed much. His personality was slightly bipolar as he would be happy 1 minute and murderous the next. Then again most of the noah were like that but, it was more obvious with Neah.

"Yes I have a plan~. When Allen awakens properly I thought our first stop would be to pay those sub humans a visit and slaughter them." Neah laughed at this already back to his carefree mode.

"What a good plan you always did come up with good ones." I smiled, and gathered my courage to ask him the question I had been wondering about for years.

"Neah why did you betray me and kill your brothers?" Neah sighed and played with the sky blue sheets.

"One day when I was out on a mission I ran into General Cross and Mana. They were good friends which I was surprised about as I told Mana to stay away from those exorcists. I sat down to chat to them for a bit to try and find out more about why Mana was talking to him. They informed me about this mysterious 3rd side to the war and said they were both members of it, and asked if I wanted to join. I agreed to thinking I could find out information on it and report back to you. But, you guys found out and got the wrong impression and started trying to kill Mana and capture me. I didn't mean to kill anyone I just wanted to protect Mana." The 14th looked down at the bed nervously. I was a little surprised to hear this I had always thought that Neah had betrayed me. However, as I thought before it was all the General's and Mana's fault for getting my youngest brother mixed up in this other side.

"What is the 3rd side?" I asked curiously.

"Oh it's just some retired exorcist and ordinary people working together to try and end this war by killing off both sides. They are all probably dead now anyway. I was a fool to join them in the first place. I just wanted Mana to be okay. I'm sorry Earl." I was surprised to say the least. I thought Neah would never forgive me or it would take a lot of time for it to happen.

"Don't worry Neah what you did has been forgotten about only me and Road remember. I forgive you and so does Road. Are you going to tell Allen about any of this by the way?" The 14'sth face broke into a smile from my words.

"Thank you Earl. I'm not going to tell Allen about this as I think he shouldn't have my actions weighing him down. I won't tell the other noah either. Now Earl it's time Allen wakes up so I must be going. It was nice talking to you and thank you for this 2nd chance." The 14th closed his eyes when he opened them again they were back to their normal storm grey colour.

"Earl. What are you doing in my room?" Allen questioned.

"Oh I was just checking up on you and Neah. How are you feeling Allen?" I asked worriedly.

"I feel okay Earl at the moment. Uncle Neah is helping me through the pain." I smiled; Neah was always diligent when it came to helping out family members. If only that had worked years ago but, the past was in the past after all so I wouldn't worry about it anymore. The only problem that I could foresee was that exorcist General Cross. I would have to find a way to eliminate him soon the more painful the better. I would also have to make sure that everyone on this 3rd side was dead as well.

"Allen what do you think of Neah?"

"Uncle is really nice. He keeps telling me fun stories of him and Mana and the other noah. The only downside is he keeps calling me cute." I laughed at that, which made Allen blush. This only increased his overall cuteness.

"That because you are cute~!"

"I'm not! Men aren't meant to be cute that's what Tyki says."

"Well you're not a man yet Allen dear so we can all still call you cute." I sang, "plus Tyki pet is cute to~!" Allen then grumbled something about embarrassing families. Suddenly, Road connected to my mind.

"Millene all the guests are gone. How is Allen doing?" Road said worriedly.

"He's fine Road, Neah is helping him through it and has taken on the role of his Uncle. You'll be happy to hear me and Neah made up. His betrayal was all a big misunderstanding."

"I knew it! This is why I tried to stop you all going mental, well more than usual."

"Yes I know Road. The 14th agreed to not tell Allen about that bit of his past as well. We are putting this all behind us."

"Can we come and see Allen now. Sheryl and Tyki are both threating to knock down the house if they don't see him."

"Yes you can come see him. However, he's only going to be allowed 4 visitors at a time seeing as the 1st stage has only just begun."

"Okay Millene." Road cut the connection no doubt going to calm her father and brother down.

"Allen I'll be leaving now so you can see the others. I don't want more than 4 people in here at once as you shouldn't be overcrowded."

"Yes Earl."

**Everyone's pov after the Earl had left**

Sheryl slammed open the door immediately running over to Allen.

"Allen does it hurt anywhere." Sheryl shrieked looking Allen over frantically. Tyki followed by Lavi calmly walked through the door as Road zipped past them to see Allen.

"Don't worry guys Neah is shielding me from most of the pain but, he says that it will start to kick in soon." Road bit her lip, it always pained her to see her family members could through such torment especially Allen. Sheryl broke down into tears at the idea of Allen getting hurt.

"You're finally going to be a fully-fledged noah boy." Tyki smiled but secretly worried about Allen.

"Yeah Allen you're going to be fine." Lavi chimed in for good measure, although he was also anxious about his best friend well-being.

"Thanks guys for the support. I don't care about the pain I'm just happy about becoming a proper noah and Neah's cool as well."

"Neah hasn't done anything inappropriate to you Allen has he?" Sheryl questioned immediately switching into an ultra-protective father mode.

"No, Uncle Neah hasn't done anything inappropriate to me at all Dad." Sheryl nose started to bleed when Allen called him Dad which caused him to faint. Tyki rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe that Sheryl still fainted from blood loss when he had a nose bleed pretty much anytime he saw his children.

"The cheek, I should be questioning him about that." Neah murmured furiously. "He's the one that constantly hugs you." Allen laughed mentally.

"Uncle Neah he's my Dad he's supposed to do that."

"Yes well I still don't like it but, all your friends seem nice some more than others." Road grinned she could tell that Allen and Neah were having a private conversation.

"Now all of you should go." Road stated, while climbing up to sit next to Allen on his bed. Allen was in his own wold talking to Neah so he didn't see what was going on.

"Why Road?" Tyki questioned.

"Allen needs his rest for the stigmas to appear. I'm going to stay with him to calm his dreams so he is not in too much pain." Tyki nodded at this and slung his brother over his shoulder.

"We understand. See you soon boy get some rest." Tyki sang while carrying his older brother out of the door who was still past out.

"See ya later Allen, get well soon." Lavi cried before following Tyki out and closing the door. Allen blinked and looked down at Road. In the years that had gone by Allen had increased in height so he was just about 30cm taller than Road. Road was the only one he was taller than, everyone else in the family was a few inches taller.

"Road where did everyone go?" Road giggled.

"While you were busy talking to Neah I made them leave so you can get some rest." Road sang, finding it adorable that Allen was so lost in thought he couldn't see what was going on.

"Well are you going to leave then?" Allen asked.

"No Silly. I'm staying here from now on to make sure your dreams are painless."

"Oh okay then." Allen blushed but quickly shook his head. He shouldn't be nervous about sleeping beside Road while he was going through the transition. After all she must have done this for the others to. Beside Road was like a sister to him and a really good friend. He didn't think of her as a girlfriend even though she was really cute. But, he wasn't going to go there. Neah wasn't helping matters by excitedly talking about his nephew's 1st crush. Allen quickly lay down before his Uncle could start singing about him and Road kissing in a tree.

"Okay Allen go to sleep." Road smiled and started to sing, (**Song by Lauren Aquilina – Sinners it's a great song you should listen to all rights go to the artist of this song**).

"Our lives are stores, waiting to be told

In search of silver linings, we discovered gold

And judgment taught us that our hearts were wrong

But they're the ones that we'll look down upon

The rules say our emotions don't comply

But we'll defy the rules until we die

So lets be sinners to be saints

And lets be winners by mistake

The world may disapprove

But my world is only you

And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me

You showed me feelings I've never felt before

We're making enemies, knocking on the devil's door

But how can you expect me not to eat,

When the forbidden fruit tastes so sweet?

So lets be sinners to be saints

And lets be winners by mistake

The world may disapprove

But my world is only you

And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me

Our hearts are too ruthless to break

Lets start fires for heavens sake

Our hearts are too ruthless to break

Lets start fires for heavens sake

Our hearts are too ruthless to break

Lets start fires for heavens sake

Our hearts are too ruthless to break

So lets be sinners to be saints

And lets be winners by mistake

The world may disapprove

But my world is only you

And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me

And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me"

Road smiled as she finished off the song. She loved this song she had picked it up somewhere over the years. Whenever she sang it the song reminded her of her family particularly Allen. She had known for some time she had romantic feelings for Allen. She had wanted to wait to act upon them till Allen was older. Road had been thinking about starting her plans when Allen was 16 but, now he was turning into a noah she had decided to go ahead. Calmly, Road looked down at Allen. His soft reddish brown hair surrounded his head. He was still wearing the suit from the ball. Road quickly took off his jacket and shoes to make him more comfortable. Road made sure all through the night that Allen never had a single bad dream.

"Allen when your transformations complete I'm going to tell you how I feel about you." Road promised while Allen slept peacefully.

**Okay guys I hoped you liked this chapter. I added a song because, I thought it went well with the storyline and Road's feelings for Allen and the noah's feelings in general. Please review and thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys, thanks for all the great reviews they're really encouraging! I'm going up date after I finish and edit each chapter now as it's nearly the summer holidays.**

**Now I'm trying to think of a title for a new fanficton I'm going to start writing. I have a few options as you can see below. Could you pretty please review me with your favourite name out of them:**

**Heaven or Hell**

**Black and White**

**Welcome to the Noah's side**

**Crosslight (nothing to do with the general it just sounded cool in my head)**

**Nothing is what it seems**

**The story is going to be set in 2014 for the majority of it. The main pairing will be Allen x Tyki and pretty much everyone will be in high school or going to university. But I'm not giving too much away yet. Please review and say which title you like best.**

**Chapter 9**

**Everyone's pov (continues on from last chapter)**

Allen and Road slept beside each other all through the night. Occasionally a family member would pop their head in to check on the 2 but, they left afterwards not wanting to disturb them. Allen woke up first.

**Allen's pov**

I yawned and started rubbing sleep out of my eyes. All through the night I had been dreaming about Neah and the noah. I guess this was the way the memories would be transferred to me. I looked down at Road and blushed. She was so cute her spiky hair was all over the place, (more than usual) and she looked incredibly peaceful in her sleep.

"Ah my cute nephew is so in love~!" Neah sang happily in my head.

"I'm not Uncle. Road's like my sister nothing more." I replied.

"Oh stop denying it nephew! If you don't do something about your feelings soon she will probably be swept off her feet by someone else." I paled slightly at that. The thought of someone else being in a relationship with Road made be angry for some reason. Neah started laughing in my head.

"What is it Uncle?" I asked curiously.

"Well nephew you're jealous of the idea of another man with Road and you don't even realise it. You better act quickly Road is quiet a catch after all~!" Neah then went quiet. I pondered over what Neah had said. I couldn't be jealous. Road was like a little sister to me even though she was older. But, then again recently I had started to feel differently towards her. Maybe this was what Neah was talking about?

"There we go. I knew you would get there in the end dear nephew." Neah smiled in my head.

"Okay I admit I may have some feelings towards her. But, I don't think she feels the same way."

"Nephew do you love her," Neah's tone was serious for once which surprised me, "because if you do it doesn't matter if she likes you or not but you have to tell her." Do I love Road? It was a simple question but so hard to answer. I mean of course I loved her she was a dear friend and more. However, did I have romantic feelings for her? I looked down at her sleeping face she was just so cute and adorable. Even the idea of someone else with her made me jealous.

"Yes. I do love her." I whispered out loud.

**Road's pov**

I woke up to see Allen looking in the mirror of his room. He was doing really well the first stigma had appeared in his sleep the second and third must have shown up when I had drifted off to. His skin was already turning grey in places. His forehead was bleeding but, Allen didn't seem to notice. The biggest change was Allen's eyes. Grey eyes had turned into golden ones with hints of molten sliver.

"Allen." I called out letting him know I was awake.

"Oh, hey Road." Was it my imagination or did Allen blush when he saw me.

"Allen lets get you cleaned up you're bleeding." I smiled getting up and leading him to the bathroom. I carefully wiped his forehead to get the blood off. Thankfully the stigmas had stopped bleeding after I had done this. However, Allen had gone bright red.

"What is it Allen? Do you have a fever?" I said putting my hand on my forehead and the other on his to check for the differences in temperatures.

"No I don't." Allen choked out and the blush increased.

"Okay then lets go back into you room." I replied frowning. I then led Allen back into his room. We sat down on the bed. I guess now was the best time to tell him about my feelings. I didn't want to confess my feelings in front of the other family members.

"There is something I have to tell you Road."

"I need to tell you something to Allen. You can go first though." I smiled encouragingly.

"Road I've been feeling different around you for some time. Neah has helped me understand why. Road I-I have liked you ever since I've met you. You've always been there for me whenever I needed you. Over time I have developed romantic feelings for you. A-and I'm in love with you in a romantic way not a brotherly and sisterly kind of way." Allen said anxiously and looked down at the floor.

I couldn't believe it, Allen returned my feelings. Throwing caution to the wind I leaned over and pressed our lips together in a simple kiss. Allen face was a pretty picture of shock.

"I love you to Allen. I was just going to confess as well." I sang grinning and hugged him. Allen smiled and returned the hug.

**Allen's pov**

I was so happy; words could not express the feelings bubbling up within me. Road loved me to. Everything was just perfect in that moment. Road smiled up at me.

"So when should we tell the others about our relationship?" I asked pushing a few pieces of hair out of Road's face.

"After your transformation I think. Hopefully Dad won't throw too big of a fit like he does every single time somebody asks us out."

"Yeah for the noah of desires he sure hates it when somebody desires any of us" Allen laughed at his own joke.

"I'll go get us something to eat." Road said detaching herself from him and heading out the door. As soon as she left Neah started talking.

"On my god my sweet nephew has finally got his first girlfriend~!" Neah sang happily while jumping up and down. "I can already hear the wedding bells ringing. Can I be the godparent to your first child?"

"Uncle Neah! Me and Road have only just gotten in to a relationship. I'm not just going to propose on the spot! But, thank you for helping me understand my feelings."

"No problem my dear nephew~! After all it's my job to help you after all we are family."

"Yeah we are." I smiled. Lavi chose that moment to pop his head around the door.

"Hey Allen how are you feeling?" He asked walking in.

"I'm great Lavi. How have you been? How is everyone?" Lavi smiled at my questions.

"Everybody is good just worried about you. But, I need to ask you something urgently." Lavi said looking down at the ground.

"Oh what is it?" I enquired curiously.

"Has Tyki said anything about me recently?" I blinked, Tyki had in fact only days before my transformation admitted to me he had a crush on Lavi. Due to the way Lavi was blushing like some of the girls at my school I guessed the feelings were mutual.

"Oh do you like him~?" I replied smiling.

"No no he's a guy I like girls." Lavi said his blush only building. "But, for some reason when I'm around him none of that matters." I grinned at Lavi's answer.

"Lavi you definitely like Tyki, I also have a feeling he likes you to. Now you need to go confess before one of those rich girls gets him first." I stated, remembering what Neah had said to me to get me to confess to Road.

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do. Now you better get going and confess before I tell Tyki for you."

"Okay! Bye Allen you are the best thanks for helping me." Lavi said quickly before running out of my room to find Tyki. I hoped Lavi and Tyki would get together they made an unusual couple but, I had a feeling they would balance each over out well.

"Ah, young love in its purest of forms." Neah said laughing in my head at Lavi's reactions.

"Yeah love must be in the air or something." I replied.

"With the way things are going maybe even the Earl will fall in love." Neah smirked at the idea while Allen laughed. Road came in to the room then followed by an akuma carry trays on trays of food.

"Allen I didn't know what you wanted so I got you bits of everything."

"Thank you Road." I sang and started eating. It took me a minute to clear all the plates while Neah marvelled at my eating speed. My forehead then started to hurt.

"Allen you better lie down it looks like you're starting to go into the last stage of your transformation. I'll go get the Earl." Road said worriedly and ran to get the Earl.

"Don't worry sweet nephew the pain will all be over soon." Neah said soothingly in his head. I curled in on myself the pain was horrible. It reminded me of the time an angry group of villages had nailed my arm to a board of wood and tried to cut it off. I had somehow managed to escape but, my arm hurt for months after that. Neah growled in my head.

"I swear nephew the whole family is going to pay those people back for what they did to you."

"Thank you Uncle." I said weakly. The Earl and Road rushed in. Leaning over me the Earl touched my forehead which immediately relieved some of the pain.

"Just bare with it Allen. Me and Road will stay right here with you through the last stage the other members of the family are going to come see you to." I nodded before drifting off into a sea of memories.

**Earl's pov**

It hurt me to see Allen in such pain. But, he would be fine as soon as he got past the final stage. All the other noah drifted in. Every time a new noah went through his or her transition they reached out to the others that had already transformed. The more noah present the less painful the final stage would be. An hour or so went by and Allen's skin finally turned fully grey. The 7 noah stigmas were now all present on his forehead. Allen's normal brown and reddish hair had turned into a blood red colour. When he opened his they were golden with flecks of sliver which was unusual as most of the noah's had just golden eyes.

Road and Sheryl ran over to hug Allen, who smiled and hugged them back. While everyone else grinned watching the cute display.

"So Allen do you want to test out your new powers?"

"Yes Earl I would love." Allen sang with a wide grin on his face.

"Okay let's all go then on a family outing." The Earl chirped.

**Allen's pov**

**In the towns that hurt Allen**

Screams filled the air as the fury of the noah descended on upon the towns. Lavi stood by and watched while this was happening occasionally joining in to help Tyki. Lavi had pulled me aside to tell me he had confessed to Tyki and they were now going out. In return I told him out me and Road, both of us were extremely happy for the other.

I walked through the town calmly humming a song. From what I gathered from what Neah had told me my powers consisted of: the basic noah abilities of being able to control akuma and skulls as well as being immune to their poisons, control over dark matter and making things move and being able to talk telepathically with my family.

However, my special abilities were being able to control the ark by being able to move it and command it to do things. I could also open new ark gates to places I had been to, which would be handy as I had travelled all over the entire world for my training with Tyki. I could also use my voice to hypnotise people and drive them crazy. My ears had become stronger and could pick up any sound. I could also play any instrument and understand all languages. In addition, certain melodies I could play would affect people in different ways. All my new abilities sounded really cool. I now had advanced healing like all the noah did which was awesome. I had decided to keep Crown Clown as it didn't do me any harm and just wanted to serve me.

As I walked through the town I felt no pity for the town's people. They deserved this for being horrible to me. I tested out all my new abilities on them mixed in with Crown Clown. I loved being a noah it was an amazing thing. I hated the Black Order and the exorcist that served it even more now as well as the sub humans. Lavi was different of course and he would always be my best friend. I smiled looking up at the sky as the last town fell. I was Allen Kamelot the 14th noah of destruction, also known as the noah of music. And the war against the Black Order was due to start soon.

**Okay guys hoped you liked my chapter! Please review me with your response and your favourite title!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for your marvellous reviews. I've decide to go with the title Welcome to the Noah's side as it was the most popular for my new fanfiction.**

**Heads up to all when I start writing Welcome to the Noah's side I will also be writing History Rewritten so the updates will be less frequent. I will update after I wrote and edited a chapter but, both fanfictions won't be updated at the same time. Thank you all for reading.**

**Chapter 10**

**Black order everyone's pov**

A large room was filled with paper, it was everywhere. A young man with black spiky hair under a white floppy hat sat behind a desk full of paperwork. His dark eyes hid behind glasses as he yawned loudly. The man wore a long white robe with the Black Order's sign on it. In the middle of the room was a row of chairs. An old man sat upon one. He was mostly bald with one stubborn tuft of hair standing up on his head. His face was wrinkled and black marks circled his eyes. Like the other man the older one wore the Black Order's sign but instead of a white outfit his was black and silver. 2 chairs were empty in in the office obviously waiting for some people to fill them.

The large oak door leading to the office opened revealing 2 individuals. 1 was a pretty doll like girl with dark green hair, done up in 2 ponytails. She had amethyst eyes and wore a similar uniform to the older man. The other was a younger man with dark blue long hair. His eyes were also dark standing out against pale skin. Like the others he also wore his black uniform and had hair up in a high ponytail. At the sight of the 2 the man in white leapt up.

"My darling little sister has finally come to see me." Squealed the man in white running over to hug her. He was stopped though by a sharp sword.

"Komui did you call us here to talk or just to greet Lenalee because, if it's the second option I'll gut you. I was in the middle of eating Soba so this better be good." The man with the navy hair growled out angrily.

"Now now Kanda calm down. Can't a man just greet his adorable little sister without having Mugen (**the sword**) pulled out upon him? Just sit down with Bookman it is important so there is no need to hurt me." Komui replied hurriedly, not liking the evil glint in Kanda's eye.

"Che." Kanda stated before sitting down he was obviously still annoyed at Komui. Lenalee took her seat to.

"Now what I have called you here for today is to tell you about a series of mass murders going on. The generals already know and all the other exorcists are out on the field. Yesterday a series of towns in Britain were wiped off the map in a bloody way. There were no survivors and all bodies looked like they had been put through serious torment before death."

"That's awful!" Lenalee exclaimed. "Those poor people what did they do to deserve this."

"We're not sure Lenalee," Komui stated smiling at his sister, "but it could be the work of akuma that is why I'm sending the 3 of you on a mission to check the area."

"I may have a theory on who may have done this." Bookman murmured quietly.

"Oh please share Bookman." Komui said leaning forwards.

"I can't say till I have seen the bodies." Bookman replied. Komui frowned but didn't press on the matter.

"Okay then you should all get going here are some folders with extra information on." Komui passed out the folders. His bottom lip then started to quiver.

"What is it Brother?" Lenalee asked putting down her folder to inspect her brother.

"I just can't take it." Komui flung himself at his sister hugging on to her for dear life. "Why does my cute little sister have to go on such a dangerous mission? You should just stay here and let the other 2 be murdered." Kanda and Bookman both sighed at the sight Komui always acted like this whenever Lenalee got a mission.

"Brother let go of me I'll be fine." Lenalee struggled in his grip. At the moment a few scientists in white lab coats entered the room. They immediately ran over to get Komui away from Lenalee.

"Komui you need to let your sister go now. She has an important mission" One of the scientist said.

"Yes." The others all chorused.

"But, I don't want to. My precious Lenalee should just stay here and brighten my day" Komui burst into tears and refused to let go.

**A while later**

It had taken the whole science department to get Komui to let go of Lenalee. Finally, Bookman, Kanda and Lenalee departed on a boat to England. I took them a few days to reach there. Kanda frequently complained about the lack of Soba and why the killer couldn't have chosen a country where they made it. Lenalee smiled and tried to pretend she wasn't with the angry blue head. Bookman just stared out the window. They finally arrived at one of the towns.

Silence. It was the first thing you noticed there was no noise to fill the void. Bodies littered the streets. Women, children the elderly none had been spared from this bloodbath. The streets were painted red. Lenalee broke down in to tears.

"Who could have done this?" She whimpered between tears. Kanda eyes remained emotionless as he gazed at the scene before him. Bookman walked over to a pile of bodies to examine them.

"I know." Bookman said simply standing up from leaning over the dead. Kanda's and Lenalee's eyes immediately snapped towards him.

"There is this clan of people called the noah. They are human like you and I but, they are said to be more advanced. I don't know much about them as they are surrounded by mystery. They serve the Millennium Earl and are part of his family. This bloodbath wasn't made by akuma but by them. I can tell this from the brief time periods in history when they appeared. The noahs would often leave a bloodbath behind at the start of their new appearance."

"What do you mean at the start?" Kanda asked. Bookman looked up at the young children before him. Both were in the teens they had barely started living. He was then reminded of his apprentice Lavi who he had sent to live among the noah. All of them were too young to fight or watch this war unfold. Bookman quickly banished his thoughts; he had learned a long time ago to not have emotions

"I mean that this war has just started and this is the noahs way of saying hello. Now I'm going to contact headquarters you 2 have another look around." Kanda nodded as Lenalee got up. Bookman found a phone in a nearby building. He rang Komui straight away.

"Black Order, Komui speaking."

"Komui I've confirmed who has done this."

"Who was it?" Komui asked rocking back on his chair while putting off paperwork.

"A clan called the noah. I believe I have told you about them before."

"Yes you did," murmured Komui quietly. His mind suddenly began filling with dread at what Bookman had told him and the other officials about the noah can.

"I also heard you say something about your apprentice staying with them."

"Yes Lavi my apprentice is living with them right now."

"Could it be possible if he could come work for us instead?" Komui asked.

"No Lavi has a job to do. Even though we have the same job we are on different sides after all. If we were to meet we would be enemies and we would have to fight for the sake of recording history." Bookman answered plainly. However, the thought of fighting his apprentice made him upset.

"We all have our roles to play whether we like them or not." Komui said sadly.

"Yes we do I'll fully inform you when I get back to headquarters."

"Bye then. Tell my cute and adorable little sister I love her and she needs to come back soon." Komui sang before hanging up. Bookman sighed Komi had such a big sister complex. He then went out to find Lenalee and Kanda.

**In the ark everyone's pov**

It was a fairly normal evening in the ark. All the family sat around the dinner table. The twins were happily talking about how many people they killed and what methods they used with Sheryl. Tyki and Lavi were sneaking glances at each other while pretending to pay attention to Lulubell who was talking about her akuma servant Mimi. Road and Allen were talking cheerfully about Allen's new abilities as they did homework together. Skin just ate candy. The Earl sat at the head of the table just observing his perfect family.

Allen and Road shared a look they had decided to tell their family about their relationship now. Allen cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, and road went to stand next to him. Everyone turned towards the young couple. Allen smiled nervously.

"During my transformation me and Road confessed to each over." Allen said while studying the floor.

"Yeah we are now dating." Road sang happily throwing her arms around Allen. Tyki and Lavi smiled as they already knew. The twins just continued talking. Lulubell and Skin went back to eating. The Earl calmly nodded as he had known all along. One the best things about being the head of the noah clan was the ability to know about whatever was going on in the ark. Sheryl stared at his children like they had sprouted 2 heads.

"But, you can't date you're brother and sister." Sheryl stated in shock. Both Road and Allen pouted at this.

"Well they can technically as they are both aren't related by blood." The Earl replied calmly dabbing his mouth with a napkin.

"Daddy we love each over so it shouldn't be a problem." Road said sweetly. Sheryl gulped trying to remain serious at the cute display.

"Yeah Dad even if we love each over it doesn't mean we love you any less." Allen added. Sheryl sighed giving in; he couldn't stand seeing his children upset.

"Fine I give in you 2 can date as long as both my beautiful children are happy."

"Yay." Both Road and Allen chorused as they ran around the table to hug their Dad. Tyki then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"While we are all saying who we are in love with I just wanted to say," Tyki leaned over and hugged Lavi, "That me and Lavi have also started dating." Everyone reacted the same as last time. Allen and Road smiled still hugging Sheryl as he started to gape at the new couple.

"When did this happen?" Spluttered Sheryl.

"Well Lavi confessed to me during Allen's transformation. I of cause said yes because, I've loved this bunny for years." Lavi smiled up at Tyki and gave him a peck on the check. Sheryl promptly fainted. Allen and Road detangled themselves from their Dad and went to sit back down holding hands. One thing was for sure things were sure getting interesting around here. The Earl smile became even larger.

"You all have my blessing my dear family. However, Tyki and Lavi you may need to work harder to get Sheryl to accept your relationship as Lavi isn't technically a noah. Now goodnight all."

"Goodnight Earl." The noah chorused drifting back to their rooms. Sheryl was left sleeping on the table.

**Okay I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review.**

**My first chapter of Welcome to the Noah's side will be posted sometime on 18****th**** of July when I break up from school. I'll update this story sooner though.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys sorry for the wait I've been really busy. I'm also writing Welcome to the Noah's side and the first chapter will be put online on 18.06.14 which is next Friday, when my school also breaks up for the summer holidays. Thank you everyone for reviewing and following my story.**

**Chapter 11**

**Allen's pov**

I calmly walked towards the Earl's office. Road was at school so I wouldn't see her until she got back which was way too long in my opinion. Since we told the rest of our family about our relationship Road and I had spent a lot of time together. Lavi and Tyki had been doing the same when Sheryl wouldn't come along and break them up. Dad was still taking Lavi's and Tyki's relationship badly. It was nothing to do with them being both male which was frowned upon but, the fact was that Sheryl was a very overprotective brother. I knocked on the Earl's door before entering.

The Earl was in his human form. His skin was pale and he had a light stubble. Both his hair and eyes were dark black. Nobody except our family had seen him in this form except when he attended parties for a short time. The Earl greeted me with a smile.

"Allen I've got a mission for you. There is innocence in the Town of Mater. It's a dreary place with nothing there. I sent some akuma to go collect it but some exorcists have arrived. I would like it if you could observe these exorcists and still collect the innocence without being seen."

"Sure Earl I can do that easily." I replied confidently. "By the way Earl could I take Road out on a date when I get back?" The Earl smiled at this while I blushed.

"Sure Allen just come back safely and don't be detected. There is an ark gate other there you can use." The Earl said pointing at a door.

"Bye Earl." I waved as I entered the door.

**Earl's pov**

I watched Allen leave through the door. The mission shouldn't be too hard for his first 1 as a noah. Allen had been quick to grasp all his powers and seemed much more cheerful and confident now than before. I flicked through the papers on my desk until my door opened.

"You wanted to see me Earl." Tyki said walking in.

"Yes how is the list going I gave you?" I enquired leaning forward.

"I've killed off everyone on the list except General Cross who I can't find." Tyki replied. I sighed; I had known General Cross for years and tried to kill him on many occasions. But the annoying General always found a way to weasel out of death at the last minute. If the General didn't want to be found then the chances were that nobody would be able to.

"I'll put Jasdevi on a mission to kill General Cross to. Tyki pet I want you to look into a 3rd side of the war if you find anyone who belongs to it kill them immediately. Don't believe a word any of them say as General Cross is also a member." Tyki nodded.

"Sure Earl I can do that." Tyki looked down nervously at the floor which was unusual for him. "Could Lavi come to as I think his skills as a Bookman would come in handy." I grinned at this.

"Yes Lavi can come with you. I won't tell Sheryl as well so you can 2 have some privacy." Tyki smirked at this.

"Thank you Earl now I'll be off to do the mission hopefully it won't take too long." Tyki walked through the wall on the way out. I smiled to myself everything was going to plan. The war was definitely in my favour. I almost felt sorry for the exorcists so much was going to happen soon and they had no idea.

"Ring ring." A telephone rang in the distance I quickly ran to get it.

**Town of Mater Allen's pov**

I walked calmly through the desolate ruins of the town. Everybody must have abandoned this dump years ago. I could hear firing in the distance. The foolish finders were being killed off 1 by 1 from the akuma fire. The exorcists were not here yet so I sat down to watch the scene. The finders seemed to be protecting a young girl and an old man. The girl drew my attention as I could clearly see she was a doll being brought to life from the innocence. Being around Road and her massive doll collection had made me accustomed to spotting dolls anywhere. This 1 was rather pretty with shiny golden hair and pale skin. She wore a metal helmet and rags. 1 clear blue eye shone while the other one was covered by a bandage.

The firing suddenly stopped signalling the arrival of the exorcists. There were 2 of them a boy and a girl. The boy stood out as he moved towards the area holding the doll and the man without helping the finders. The girl had long amber hair that was held back in a plait. Both the exorcists wore a black uniform. The girl used a harpoon type of innocence that went through all the akuma and ripped them apart. There was no doubt that the harpoon had more abilities that the girl wasn't showing. A Finder followed the girl and immediately ran to help the injured. What they didn't know was an akuma had just evolved that could copy a person's appearance. I jumped down to hear the conversation going on between the boy and girl exorcists.

"Kanda you should have helped me the finders were going to die. " The girl complained loudly waving her arms in the air to emphasise her point.

"Che. I don't care if those useless people die anyway they can't fight. Tina I will leave you behind if you slow me down again." Kanda said coldly.

"You're really heartless Kanda." Tina muttered. "So which one of these 2," she gestured towards the man and doll, "has the innocence."

"The man apparently. He is a doll and the girl is an orphan he picked up off the streets."

"I see." Tina went over to address the couple. "Sir we would appreciate it if you could give us the innocence that powers you. We will take the girl back with us to headquarters where she will be adopted into a family. So you don't need to worry about her." Both the man and the doll tensed up. However, before they could reply the akuma came over and distracted the exorcists so the man and doll escaped. I smiled being able to order akuma around sure was handy. I followed the Doll and Man into the passageways below the city. When they got to an open room they sat down the doll then began to sing:

(**Lala's song from the anime I tried to find a good translation**)

Tearful was that day

From which the ashes will rise

The guilty man is condemned

So have mercy on him, Lord

Compassionate Lord Jesus

I clapped while walking into the room startling the couple.

"Lovely song, though a bit to religious for my taste." I said smiling at t the pair who both seemed to be in shock from my entry. "Now don't worry I already know she's the doll not you. So just give me the innocence so we can all be on our merry way."

"I can't. I want to be with Guzol until he dies." The doll said quietly.

"Oh and when will that be I don't have all day." I replied.

"I'm very close to death young man so can Lala stay by my side till I go." I sighed they just had to make my job harder for me.

"Fine. But, I get the innocence as well as Lala when you die. I'm also only doing this as I liked your song normally I would have taken the innocence by now." The man and doll looked at each other.

"Okay then." Lala whispered.

"Great." I created an ark gate and moved us outside. I called over the akuma who was fighting the exorcists. It didn't take long for him to arrive.

"Yes Lord Allen you wanted to see me." The akuma looked nervously down at its feet. He was wearing the girl's appearance so I could now see her more closely. She was pale with emerald eyes that reminded me of Lavi.

"I want you to tell me about the exorcist's abilities as you fought both of them." I stated folding my arms. Guzol coughed in the background as Lala sung gently to him

"Well the boy Kanda I think. Attacked me with a sword that created illusions. The girl Tina used a harpoon that impaled me and the harpoon also had electricity running through it. That was all they did before you called me over here."

"Good. Now I want you to go cause chaos elsewhere why I take care of these 2."

"Thank you Lord." The akuma bowed before heading off.

"How is he?" I directed towards Lala.

"He just passed away I think the excitement was just too much. Thank you for letting me stay with him." The doll promptly released the innocence and shut down. I easily picked it up and destroyed it. I smiled while throwing the doll over my shoulder and creating an ark gate. My mission had been a success and I even had anew present for Road.

When I got through the gate I was quickly hugged by Road causing me to drop the doll. She pressed her lips to mine and I returned the kiss.

"Allen I heard you got to go out on a fun mission when I was at school." Road said smiling up at me.

"Yeah it was good. But, I would have preferred it if you were there." Road blushed at this increasing her cuteness. "I got you a gift." I said pointing at Lala. Road squealed and ran over to pick up her new doll.

"Thank you Allen she's really pretty." I smiled nervously.

"Road I was wondering would you like to go on a date with me now." Road stopped hugging her doll and looked up at me with a wide grin on her face.

"Allen I would love to just let me go get changed." I sighed in relief. I was worried she would say no.

"Sure I just need to report into the Earl and then I'll go get changed and we can go."

**Road's pov**

I skipped along happily. Me and Allen were finally going on our first date. I knocked at Lulubell's door. She opened it and looked down at me.

"What do you want Road?" She asked leaning in the doorway.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me get ready for my first date with Allen." Lulubell smiled which was rare for her.

"Of course I'll help you lets go to your room immediately." I created a door to my room we stepped through. Lulubell looked in my closet and came back with her arms full of clothes.

"So how are you and Mimi getting along?" I asked looking up at Lulubell as she sorted through my clothes. Lulubell had confided in me a long time ago she had a little crush on her akuma maid. The Earl knew to but didn't say anything.

"We are getting along fine. She knows I care deeply for her but we are taking our relationship slowly. I'm no ready yet to announce our relationship to the whole family." Lulubell replied.

"You should soon. Nobody will look down upon you. After all we are all family and we can't help the ones we fall in love with." Lulubell grinned.

"Thank you Road. Now try this on it should be perfect for your date." I squealed at her choice and immediately ran to change. I always went to Lulubell for fashion advice as she was really fashionable. We were quiet close as we were the only female members of the noah clan. I came out wearing light purple dress with a corset on. The corset was black as well as the underskirt making the dress stand out. There were lots of laces on the dress making it look pretty. The dress looked well with my pale skin in my human form and light blue hair. Lulubell combed my hair so it lay flat for once and put a black hairband through my hair. I wore black boots to top the look off.

"Thank you Lulubell I look great!" I squealed and ran over and hugged her.

"No problem Road and have fun on your date." Lulubell smiled before leaving.

**Allen's pov**

I quickly ran back to my room to get ready after briefing the Earl.

"Ah my nephew has his first date today." Neah sang in my mind making me jump.

"Neah where have you been?" I questioned as I had not heard from him all day.

"I was sleeping just because, I don't have a physical body doesn't mean I don't need to sleep." Neah replied while yawning.

"Can you help me get changed I'm not sure what to wear I would normally ask Tyki or Dad but they aren't here." Neah chuckled.

"Sure dear Nephew. It's part of my job to make sure you don't leave the house looking scruffy." Neah instructed me on what to wear so I grabbed the clothes and studied myself in the mirror. I could see Neah reflected in the mirror behind me. He had an uncanny resemblance to Tyki but his hair was shorter and spiky. Neah also hadn't got a mole and was shorter.

I looked surprisingly good. My Shoulder length reddish brown hair was tied back into a high ponytail. I was in my human form to look normal in the outside world. I wore a jet black suit with a white t-shirt. A top hat was carefully balanced on top of my head making me look taller. I grinned.

"Thank you Uncle Neah I look good."

"No problem dear nephew I'll give you some privacy on your date. Now go have fun. Make good choices." Neah sang before going quiet. I smiled and headed over to Road's room to pick her up. I had a great date planned that I had spent a month trying to get it right in my head. 1 thing was for sure this date was going to be memorable.

**That's it for now guys the next chapter is going to be on Allen's date and I'll be introducing some new exorcists as well. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys thanks for all the great reviews. The next chapter I post will be for Welcome to the Noah's side. Then I'm going on holiday for a few days so I won't be able to write or post anything till I get back.**

**In this chapter I will make up a lot of the exorcists and a few will be based off of names and a brief appearance in the anime. None of the noah have killed any of the exorcists yet so there is still a lot of them. Please review with any feedback as I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 12**

**Black Order everyone's pov**

Komui paced nervously in his office. He had called all the exorcists that worked for the Black Order in to tell them about the noah. Bookman would also help him by talking about their role in history so far. Out of the 5 generals 4 knew already what was happening they were General Kevin Yeegar, General Froi Tiedoll, General Klaud Nine and General Winters Socalo. General Cross Marian was missing so they hadn't been able to contact him. Komui knew that Cross had probably already found out about the noah's return but was off drinking somewhere.

Kanda and Tina had returned yesterday with no innocence as it had 'run off somewhere'. Komui had thought this was likely due to the fact that 1 of the noah had intervened. Bookman was the first to arrive out of the exorcists and went to stand with Komui behind his desk. There were 10 seats available for the exorcists to sit in. The Exorcists began to filter in to the office.

The next to arrive was Yu Kanda who took a seat and glared at Komui and Bookman. Kanda was still angry he had let the innocence and the akuma escape yesterday. Kanda had been trained by General Tiedoll who was currently wandering around the world. Tina Spark arrived next and sat down. Unlike Kanda she had been trained by General Nine, who was currently in America looking for accommodators that could work as exorcists. Lenalee Lee then arrived she had been trained by General Yeegar as well as Bookman.

Next to come in were a boy and a girl. Gwen Flail was what the girl was called. She was petite with short blonde hair that fell to her chin. Sapphire eyes shone through her fringe that fell over her eyes. Sol Galen was what the boy was called. He had long turquoise hair that was tied back in a low ponytail. He had deep grey eyes which stood out against his sun kissed skin. Like Tina both Sol and Gwen had trained under General Nine.

3 young men came in afterwards they had all been trained by General Socalo. The first was called Kazaana Reed he had short spiky brown hair with 2 markings on each side of his face. He also had small brown eyes. The second was Chalker Laboun he had shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes with bags under them. The last was Suman Dark he had dark chocolate hair and eyes. His features stood out against his pale skin.

The last 2 to enter was Noise Marie and Daisya Barry. Like Kanda they had been trained under General Tiedoll. Noise was a tall man with dark brown skin and reddish brown hair pulled back into a plait. His grey eyes stood out and had a slight marking under each one. Daisya hood covered his head but, you could see that most of his body was wrapped in bandages except his face. His face was pale and he had lilac markings underneath his eyes and going down his face. All the exorcists took their seat facing Komui and Bookman while they waited for them to speak. Komui cleared his throat.

"I've called you all here today to talk about the biggest new threat to the world. They are called the noah clan and they are a set of humans that are said to be advanced working under the Earl." Komi said calmly.

"But how is that possible? Why would humans work under the Earl?" Gwen cried out.

"The noah clan are the Earl's family. We don't know the exact number of them as they have not made an appearance since 200 years ago. Back then the streets ran with blood. They retreated though as our side had killed a great number of them but, this cost our side a 100 times more. The noah share the Earl's view and are said to have their own powers and fast healing abilities. However, this is all based on rumours and myths." Bookman answered. "My apprentice Lavi is living with them recording their side of history as we speak. You can't count him as a friend though as he is on their side not yours." Most of the exorcists looked shell shocked at this news.

"The reason we have called you all here today is the noah family seems to be making their move. You all must train hard and be prepared for anything. Missions will go on as normal but you must be extra careful. The noah are highly dangerous." Komui stated seriously. He was met with a chorus of:

"Yes sir." As the exorcists filtered out to train and chat about this new development. I hope they are ready for this Komui thought in his head as he worried about his darling little sister.

**Paris France Everyone's pov**

Allen had bushed when he saw Road and said: she looked 'beautiful'. Road had grinned and said: Allen looked 'handsome to'. They had then set off through an ark gate to Paris the city of love. It was light outside as the sun had only just risen. They walked down a road beside a river hand in hand. Allen grinned nervously as he led Road into a massive pastry shop. They were met by a charming French waiter.

"Good morning young man and lady. We are ready for you now." The waiter said leading them behind the glamourous shops front. Road gazed curiously at Allen.

"What are we doing Allen?" She asked holding his hand tightly.

"Well I know how much you love sweet things, so I thought it would be a good idea to try and make some." Road grinned up at him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Allen that's a great idea. I can't wait to see what else you've got planned!" Road said excitedly. Allen face broke out in to a full smile at this. The waiter looked back and smiled, it was always nice to see a young couple in love after all.

"I'm glad you like it Road. Now let's get baking!" They spent the next few hours baking Road couldn't bake very well as she ate anything with a high sugar concentration. So it was left up to Allen to bake. Thankfully, Allen could make cakes surprisingly well and Road helped him ice them. Road and Allen ate most of the cakes while sitting in a café overlooking the river. They talked about random stuff like Skin's lack of intelligence and his ninja like skills for detecting candy. They talked about Sheryl and his bipolar personality. All the while the morning turned into the evening

The next stop was to a place called the Ritz for high tea. It was good that both Road and Allen had enormous appetites or they would have been stuffed by now.

"Allen this is great I haven't had so much fun since I took away all of Tyki's clothes forcing him to wear a dress." Allen laughed as he remembered how Tyki threatened to destroy every candy shop in the world unless Road gave him his clothes back.

"Yes Tyki was really mad at you. I think Dad didn't help the fact by taking all those pictures." Road grinned.

"Yeah that was lots of fun. But, now we can have even more fun the war is starting up again. We can now start messing around with those annoying exorcists. I might even be able to have an exorcist doll." Road sang excitedly clapping her hands. Allen face broke out in to an impossibly wide grin.

"Yes I can't wait to~! We are going to have so much fun. I hope we have lots of missions together."

"Me to Allen. Now where are we going next?" Road asked curiously. The sky was getting dark now as the sun had started to set.

"It's a secret." Allen said still grinning. Road pouted but chose not to throw a tantrum like she would normally do. Road wanted her and Allen's first date to be perfect after all. They then headed towards the centre of Paris. The city was now lit up with bright shining lights. Road hugged Allen's arm tightly while they gazed up at the night sky. The dark sky was filled with brilliant stars illuminating the couple in a beautiful glow. Allen led Road into a restaurant called Red in French. They were led to a cosy table overlooking the Eifel Tower. Road and Allen ordered small course as they were quiet full. Allen fumbled with a box in his jacket while Road gazed out of the window.

"Road you are making me the happiest person alive by being my girlfriend. I love you deeply which is why I wanted to give you a token of my affections." Allen pulled out the box and gave it to Road. She grinned at Allen's words and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful star necklace made of gold as well as the chain.

"It's beautiful Allen," Road breathed out in awe of the necklace. "I love you so much Allen will you please put it on me." Allen grinned and went around the table to put the necklace on Road. They then got up to dance to the song the band was playing:

(**All I need - Within Temptation I don't own this song all rights belong to the band**)

I'm dying to catch my breath

Oh why don't I ever learn?

I've lost all my trust,

though I've surely tried to turn it around

Can you still see the heart of me?

All my agony fades away

when you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need

Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe

Don't tear me down

You've opened the door now, don't let it close

I'm here on the edge again

I wish I could let it go

I know that I'm only one step away

from turning it around

Can you still see the heart of me?

All my agony fades away

when you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need

Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe

Don't tear it down, what's left of me

Make my heart a better place

I tried many times but nothing was real

Make it fade away, don't break me down

I want to believe that this is for real

Save me from my fear

Don't tear me down

Don't tear me down for all I need

Make my heart a better place

Don't tear me down for all I need

Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe

Don't tear it down, what's left of me

Make my heart a better place

Make my heart a better place

As Allen and Road swayed to the music the night wore on. After dancing they headed back to the ark.

"Thank you Allen for the most perfect date ever." Road sang smiling up at Allen outside of her room.

"No thank you Road for making it the most perfect date ever." Allen leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. They then both departed for bed.

**The next day**

Both Allen and Road had been called to the Earl's office for a new mission.

"I want you 2 to head out to a place called the Rewinding Town on a mission together. There should be some exorcists there so you can play with them and find out more about them. You 2 can also go on another date~!" The Earl said happily while watching his 2 favourite relatives holding hands. Road and Allen grinned at the Earl.

"Yay thank you Earl I can't wait to go my mission with Allen. Can we take Lero to?" Road asked jumping up and down while Allen smiled fondly at her antics.

"Sure you 2 just enjoy yourselves and head off after to breakfast."

"Yes Earl." Both Allen and Road said before grabbing Lero and heading off towards breakfast.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter I made up most of the places up in France except the Ritz and the Eifel Tower. Please review and thank you anybody who has followed this story or has added it as a favourite. All the support is really appreciated and keeps me writing this story. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, thanks for reviewing. Sorry I haven't posted sooner but I was on holiday and I couldn't use the internet.**

**Out of the exorcist I have made up a few will die to still fit the D Gray Man plot structure. Most of the exorcist I have made up at the moment won't play a major role in the story. This may change if 1 of the people reading this asks for more of 1 of the exorcist I have made up. Unless that happens the made up exorcist will just fill Allen's and Lavi's previous roles as exorcists. I also won't kill off as many exorcists as I want the numbers on each side to be fairly balanced until later on.**

**The dialogue won't match with the original D Gray Man plotline but it will follow the same track. The same thing will happen with the scenes.**

**Chapter 13**

**Everyone's pov with the exorcists**

Lenalee walked to the gate of a small town with Sol and a finder. The town was encircled with a large stone wall. Lenalee and Sol had been briefed by Komui that this town was in a constant loop repeating 1 day over and over again. It was called the Rewinding Town because of this. Lenalee and Sol approached the gate and stepped through it. However, the finder couldn't follow them as he was blown back. Sol and Lenalee tried to step out of the town again but, they immediately found themselves back in the town again. After trying to make an exit they both sat down to talk.

"So it looks like were trapped in here until we find the innocence." Sol said lazily while drawing in the dirt with a stick.

"It does seem that way." Lenalee replied nervously. She was worried her brother would overactive when he heard of this.

"I'll go look around in the centre of the town. You can continue to look on the outskirts and try to get out." Sol stated getting up and walking away. He didn't wait for a reply and followed the dirt path into the town. Sol took out his innocence it was a knife which tended to glow blue in the presence of akuma. The knife glowed brighter when it got nearer to them. Right now it was glowing Sol set off in the direction with the brightest glow.

Meanwhile a tall woman with dreadful fashion sense clung to a wall. Her dull brown hair was pulled tightly back into a bun. A gigantic deformed akuma towered over her. Sol calmly strolled in to the alley where they were.

"Innocence activate." Sol said while looking unbelievably bored. His knife shimmered and multiplied Sol then started throwing the knives at the akuma. The metal caused the akuma to puff up. It was a level 2 though so it managed to get away before Sol could finish it off. The woman started to run off but, Sol grabbed her.

"You need to come with me Miss as the akuma seem to have an interest in you." Without waiting for her answer Sol dragged her to the nearest café. Lenalee was already there. While looking at the town map before their mission they had decided this would be there meeting place. Sol chucked the lady into a seat and sat down.

"Sol what on earth are you doing." Lenalee cried worried about the rough way Sol was treating the woman. She couldn't do much though as Sol was always like this. He tended to take charge and treat others distantly. Sol was also incredibly lazy and didn't seem to care about anyone.

"A level 2 akuma attacked her. I presumed it was because, she knew where the innocence was." Sol calmly sated while ordering Coffee to drink. Lenalee sighed and looked over at the woman.

"What's your name Miss?" She asked gently.

"Miranda Lotto. What are you people doing here you're new? I've watched this day unfold 100s of times and I've never seen you." Miranda cried. Lenalee smiled comfortingly while Sol sipped his drink and stared out the window.

"Well there is this thing called innocence it's a holy weapon. Innocence can cause disruptions like this. The fact you can remember each day that unfolds hints that you have had contact with the innocence." Lenalee said calmly. She was trying not to frighten the woman. Sol flicked out his knife it was glowing brightly.

"Lenalee get Miranda out of here and find the innocence I'll deal with the akuma." Sol called out while standing up and leaving the pay check on the table. Lenalee grabbed Miranda and headed off. Sol activated his innocence and faced 3 level 2 akuma. This was going to be difficult he thought.

**With the noah**

Allen hummed a song as he and Road approached a doorway. A useless finder was standing outside. Road had 1 of her arms tucked around Allen's and the other held Lero. They calmly walked through the doorway despite the finders protests. Allen's innocence shielded them from the damage as they emerged on the other side. Road grinned and let go of Allen.

"Allen let's go get sweets." She sang skipping along. Lero was swept along the floor banging his head. Road ignored Lero's pleas to not be treated like a normal umbrella.

"Road maybe I should hold Lero as you need more arms to carry the amount of sweets you eat." Allen said while wincing at the annoying noise Lero was making.

"Oh Allen that's a great idea!" Road sang happily dumping Lero on Allen. She then skipped off in the direction of the sweet shop.

"Thank you Allen lero." Lero said between pants. Allen started to follow Road.

"It's no problem Lero. I'm always happy to help my friends out." Allen said giving Lero a bright smile. They then entered a massive sweet shop. The whole place was filled with colourful sweets of all kinds. Road looked like she had entered her version of heaven. She darted around the shelves picking bits off. It was amazing how Road's small arms could fit so much candy. Allen grinned at the scene and immediately went over and took some of the weight off Road.

"Thank you Allen~!" Road sang and pecked Allen on the cheek. At the end of Road's candy spree Allen was left to pay. When the amount came up on the screen Allen nearly fainted. It was a good thing Sheryl gave Allen an enormous stack of money or he would be broke from the amount of candy Road ate. After that Allen used an ark gate to take them to the rooftop of 1 of the houses. The young couple had a nice view of the dingy town spread out before them. Road sucked 1 of her sweets while Allen chatted to Lero.

"I think I'll call the akuma." Road declared while finishing off her sweet.

"Yes they may have already found the innocence. Then we can head off to a city for another date." Road beamed at the idea. She telepathically linked minds with the akuma. She found all 3 of the level 2 akuma she sent playing with an exorcist. Road sighed they weren't doing their job. She wanted to finish this job quickly so she could go on a date with Allen.

"You 3 seem to be having fun not doing your jobs." Road said sweetly. All 3 of the akuma jumped at Road's words and stopped fighting Sol. Sol looked around the room trying to see where Road's voice was coming from.

"Mistress Road we were looking for the innocence. This exorcist just got in our way." 1 of the akuma replied nervously.

"Well then report back to me and Allen now about the innocence. And I also said before this mission began you can't go and have fun without me and Allen." Road finished and cut off the link. She scowled up at the sky. "Stupid akuma not doing their job." She muttered under her breath. Allen noticed Road was upset.

"What's wrong Road?" Allen asked concerned.

"Those annoying akuma haven't found the innocence so we can't go on our date. They even had the nerve to play with an exorcist while they were slacking off." Road said grumpily. Allen looked on thoughtfully.

"I know how about we have our date here and we can mess around with those exorcists as well as finding the innocence." Road face brightened.

"That's an awesome idea Allen. Seriously when did you get so smart? No wonder Millene asks you for help when planning our next move." Allen blushed at her compliment.

"I'm really not that clever Road. Neah helps me a lot."

"Nonsense dear nephew you were incredibly smart before I came along." Neah chipped in. Allen blush increased.

"Will you 2 please stop?" Allen face was now as red as rubies.

"Oh my God he's so cute~!" Both Road and Neah squealed. Lero started cackling at the scene as Allen wished the ground would swallow him up.

**Meanwhile with the exorcist**

"And then the akuma just left at this Road's orders." Sol said casually as his feet rested on Miranda's table in her flat.

"What?" Lenalee yelled practically falling off her chair. This startled Miranda she then tried to leave however, Sol had already chained her to the chair he was sitting on. Soil had gotten tired of Miranda running away so he had magically produced handcuffs from somewhere and attached her to the chair.

"Maybe this Allen and Road are part of the noah clan my Brother warned us about." Lenalee mused while trying to ignore Miranda's shrieks.

"Well if they are they will be probably after your clock innocence." Sol said which caused Miranda to yell even louder.

"Sol could you let Miranda go?" Lenalee asked again. Sol raised his eyebrow.

"Now Lenalee what did I say the 1st time you asked me that question?" Sol replied patiently.

"You couldn't be bothered to chase after a hysterical depressed woman who constantly moaned about her clock." Lenalee repeated while wondering why she had taken a mission with Sol.

"Now you know the answer so stop asking me." Sol said slowly and flicked out his knife. It didn't glow signifying there were no akuma present.

"I think we should go ahead with my plan." Lenalee stated desperately as Miranda's cries got louder.

"What the plan to get Miranda a job to break this ridiculous cycle?" Sol questioned.

"Yes do you have a problem with it?"

"Well I think it's stupid and won't work. Plus I was planning to take a nap. But, sure lets give it try." Sol got up and wandered out of room.

"Sol the handcuffs." Lenalee called out but, he had already gone.

**A little while later**

Lenalee passed out tickets to a show with Miranda. Sol slept near the entrance of the performer's tent. This was why Sol didn't notice his knife starting to glow blue. An akuma grabbed the bag of money and darted off with it. Lenalee quickly gave chase leaving Miranda and Sol. Sol quickly got up ready to fight. Allen calmly knocked him out from behind as Road approached Miranda with Lero.

"This is all my fault. Why did I have to have innocence in my beloved clock?" Miranda said between sobs. Road leaned down.

"Oh so the innocence is in your clock." Road quickly relayed this to the akuma. Allen slung Sol over his shoulder. For a petite boy Allen was really strong.

"Well it's time for the fun to begin~! Allen sang grinning. Road grinned back as she opened a gate to her dream world.

**Thanks for reading please review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello guys thanks for the continuing support it keeps me writing both my fanfictions History Rewritten and Welcome to the Noah's side. I won't be able to write for about a week soon as I'm going on holiday. So I'm going to post this chapter and another chapter for Welcome to the Noah's side before I leave. **

**I intend to finish both my fanfictions but that won't be for a while as I'm going to keep writing lots of chapters for both!**

**Chapter 14**

**Road's dream world everyone's pov**

Road's dream world's sky was dark black and the floor was also black. Dolls lay around the dream world a jagged wall was in the middle of the world. Sol was chained to the wall he was unconscious. Jagged candles lit up the scene in an eerie glow. Miranda hands were chained to her clock. She was weeping causing Allen to wince. He went over and knelt down next to the Miranda. She scouted as far away from his as possible.

"Now miss I know it's saddening to have no future ahead of you and no prospects. But please stop crying before I have to make you shut up." Allen said sweetly. Miranda gulped and nodded her head. Allen gave her a smile before walking back to Road. Road was having great fun dressing Lenalee up. She already changed her clothes to a blood red dress and done her hair. Road was just finishing up by adding make-up. Allen had hypnotised Lenalee to do whatever he said. So she was pretending to be a doll at the moment. The hypnoses would stay in place for as long as Lenalee lived unless she managed to break it. Allen had done this while both Miranda and Sol were unconscious so they wouldn't find out.

"Don't you think she looks pretty Allen?" Road declared finishing her job and going over to hug Allen. Allen smiled down at her.

"She looks amazing Road. You have done a great job." Road giggled at this and leaned up to kiss Allen on the lips.

"Road and Allen you're meant to be getting information on the exorcists not playing dress up lero. The Earl will punish you if you don't do your job lero." Lero said crossly as he floated in the air. Both Allen and Road looked over at him with bored expressions on their faces.

"Millene would never hurt me and Allen we're his favourites after all." Road stated calmly.

"The Earl said we could play around as well." Allen added. Lero was about to reply but Sol started to wake up.

"Yay!" Road squealed while she detangled herself from Allen. "The fun can start now." Road said clamping her hands and jumping on to Lero. Allen grinned and leaned against the chair Lenalee was sitting in. Sol opened his eyes to see his weapon far out of reach. It was glowing bright blue.

"Let me guess you people aren't akuma." Sol said calmly. Road and Allen laughed at this.

"No we are members of the noah clan and Millene is our older brother." Road said smiling innocently.

"We are the real apostles of God unlike you exorcists." Allen added while grinning.

"Road and Allen you can't give away information like this to outsiders' lero." Lero said crossly while Allen and Road looked bored.

"We're only spicing things up a bit Lero. It's not like this is going to affect the Earl's plans drastically anyway." Allen said while yawning.

"So you people are from the infamous noah clan the order has been badgering on about." Sol stated. Road grinned only wider at this.

"We haven't even started yet and the order's already talking about us. I wonder how you lot will react when the real story begins?" Road pondered. "Anyway exorcist let's play a little game~!" Road sang.

"The games called Dodge the Candles. Like the name suggest you and the weepy woman over there must dodge the candles coming at you. However, as you are both chained you are at a slight disadvantage." Allen said while flicking his wrist so the candles now pointed directly at Sol and Miranda.

"Ready steady go~!" Road sang as the candles headed straight for Miranda and Sol. Sol grinned as the candles came towards him.

"Innocent activate." Sol called out. His knife flashed forward and multiplied taking out both sets of candles. The innocence then cut through Sol's chain. Allen clapped at the display and grinned.

"Well done Sol. We didn't think you could activate your innocence without touching it. But now the real fun begins." Allen said smiling his attention turned towards Lenalee. "Lenalee sweetie, go attack Sol now and don't stop till he is dead." Allen said smiling at her. Road grinned at Allen's new plan. Sol eyebrow rose as Lenalee hopped down from the chair she was sitting on. Her violet eyes were empty her innocence activated and she ran at him.

Sol grabbed his knife using it to deflect Lenalee's kicks. Sparks flew whenever the innocence touched. Miranda sat on the side-line wishing there was something she could do. Her clock began to respond to her request. Golden shone all around Miranda surprising everyone. Sol and Lenalee who were close by got sucked into it. The light then became a dome of clocks.

"I wasn't expecting that. Exorcists are obviously full of surprise." Allen said while looking at the dome. The akuma inspected it curiously.

"I guess we will have to wait till they come out then." Road said looking bored.

**Inside the dome**

Miranda's innocence had healed Sol's wounds and returned Lenalee back to her normal self. Even though Lenalee felt normal the hypnosis was still in place. Allen had wired Lenalee to forget that she had been hypnotised and to follow his orders. He could link to her mind from any distance to give her commands so he could command her whenever he wanted.

"Lenalee are you okay now you were in some kind of trance before?" Sol asked. Lenalee blinked and looked confused.

"All I remember is being knocked out and waking up in here." Lenalee said. "Did something happen?"

"Yes you attacked me." Sol stated simply causing Lenalee's eyes widened. He then filled her in on the noah's appearance.

"I'm so sorry Sol and you to Miranda I really regret my actions." Lenalee said sadly.

"All no it's fine. You're back to normal now which is all that matters." Miranda said while waving her hands in the air. Sol just grunted obviously not bothered by Lenalee's actions at all.

"Miranda from what I have gathered your innocence can turn back time." Sol stated while Miranda and Lenalee looked at him curiously. "I'm not sure how long it will last but it has clearly restored both me and Lenalee back to normal."

"Thank you Miranda." Lenalee said smiling causing Miranda's eyes to well up with tears. Nobody had ever thanked her before.

"Now let's get going." Sol called out jumping out of the dome closely followed by Lenalee.

**Outside the dome**

A wind suddenly blew up blinding the akuma.

"I can't see where are the exorcist." 1 of the akuma cried. Sol landed on top of him and sliced downwards ripping the akuma into 2 pieces and freeing the trapped soul. The 2 other akuma backed away while calculating their next move. Lenalee and Sol now stood back to back surrounded by the wind.

"Allen you were right exorcist are full of surprises." Road said grinning. "This will make the war a lot more interesting." Allen smirked as well.

"Come and fight us Allen and Road." Sol called out. Allen arched his eyebrow what a cocky human. He smiled and walked over.

"As you wish Sol. But don't think just because you have recovered from you wounds you can beat me." Allen said cheerfully. Sol lunged at him but Allen just dodged his attacks. Road sent 1 of the akuma after to Lenalee without the element of surprise Lenalee struggled to defeat it. The 2nd akuma poked around the dome.

Allen smiled as Sol repeatedly swung the knife at him he dodged each time with practised skill. He easily overpowered him when he used the fighting skills Tyki had taught him.

"My my if I can overpower you without even using any of my powers then the Order's already lost." Allen said smirking. Sol smiled back.

"Don't worry Allen I haven't even started yet." Sol replied standing up. "Innocence level 2." He called out. The knives merged into a long sword. He swung it Allen.

"Know we're getting somewhere." Allen laughed activating Crown Clown. His bracelet turned into a sword almost identical to the Earl's. They exchanged blows both moving so fast that normal eyes couldn't keep up with them.

"Shit." Sol cursed his wounds starting to show he quickly darted back into the dome Lenalee began to feel dizzy so she did the same.

"Why did they go back?" Road questioned as she sat on Lero.

"From what I could tell the dome fixes their injuries but only temporarily. They need to go back in it to return to normal." Allen said calmly folding his arms. The exorcists appeared then and launched straight back into the fight. Lenalee finally managed to destroy the akuma she was fighting but the other 1 headed straight for the dome intent on breaking it. Lenalee gasped and leapt at it only just blocking the hit. Allen grinned at Sol.

"I had lots of fun fighting you. But I wasn't being serious." He swung the sword causing Sol to fall backwards. Allen then walked over to Road who had flown down. They both then sat on Lero watching the exorcist. Sol was panting as well as Lenalee.

"Did you know exorcist only innocence sets the akuma souls free. If something else were to destroy them the soul would vanish." Road sang cheerfully. "Akuma start your destruct sequence from 10." Lenalee gasped and lunged towards the akuma but it had already blown up before she reached it.

"Why? Why destroy your own weapons?" Lenalee cried out. Sol remained impassive.

"There are weapons we can do whatever we want with them." Road said simply while looking at her nails. "I'm bored now Allen let's head home." Road created a dream gate and both she and Allen hopped off Lero. Road held Lero and stepped through the door.

"Bye bye exorcists. As a reward for being good entertainment for us I'll let you keep your new friend." Allen smiled at them and headed through the doorway that then disappeared. The dream world then suddenly started to collapse around the exorcists.

**Back in the ark**

"Did you 2 have fun?" The Earl enquired as Road and Allen arrived.

"Yes we had a great time messing around with those exorcists." Road sang running over to hug the Earl while dropping Lero in a heap on the floor.

"The pair that came was a boy and girl who were both teenagers. They were called Sol and Lenalee. A new exorcist was also found called Miranda but in my opinion she's not all that important." Allen said before going on to tell the Earl about the exorcist's abilities with Road chipping in if he forgot a detail she picked up upon.

"Well they don't seem to be much of a threat yet but you never know. " The Earl said. "The heart could have after all picked a person that doesn't seem like a big threat." Allen raised his eyebrow curiously the Earl had never fully explained to him what the heart was after all. The Earl smiled at Allen's expression.

"All in good time Allen dear. Tonight's family dinner will mark a big change for everyone. Now you said that you hypnotised the Lenalee girl?" The Earl asked.

"Yes I commanded her to do whatever I want from anywhere on the Earth. Do you want me to have her spy on the Order for us she won't even realise it."

"No that won't be necessary at the moment I think it would be best we keep this girl as a sleeper agent. We can after all activate her if she survives long enough to become useful. Now you 2 go to the dining room as I said before I have a big surprise for everyone and I just need to finish it off."

"Yes Earl." Both Road and Allen said before walking off hand in hand.

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger but the chapter would be way to long if I included the next scene. Please feedback with any suggestions. Thank you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys back from my week on holiday. I want to say a big thank you to anyone who has ever reviewed me as the count has now gone over 100. I also want to say a big thank you to all my followers as the count has now gone over 100. As well as give credit to Firediva0 for her idea which I'll use later with some slight adjustments.**

**Chapter 15**

**Noah's dining room everyone's pov**

Tyki grinned at Allen as he and Road walked in.

"Hey boy, fancy a game of cards later. While on my mission with Lavi I perfected my skills in Poker! Today will be the day I beat you~!" Tyki said while grinning. All the noah were assembled at the table except the Earl and Sheryl. Lavi rolled his eyes at Tyki's remark. Over the years Tyki had tried to beat Allen using any method available. Tyki had not won once. Allen grinned at Tyki's statement.

"Sure but I hope you're ready to lose all you dignity and self-respect again." Allen replied while sitting down. His reply caused both Lavi and Road to laugh as they remembered how Allen had once won every item of clothing in Tyki's wardrobe and on him. Sheryl chose that moment to come in.

"What's going on?" Sheryl asked curiously as Lavi and Road were laughing, Tyki had gone rather pale at the memory of Allen beating him and the fact his over protective and clingy brother had walk in the door, Allen was grinning evilly, The twins were muttering about guns and ammunition, Lulubell was in her cat form drinking milk and Skin was beating up an akuma maid for bringing him food that wasn't packed full of sugar.

"Nothing Daddy. Allen just said something funny." Road answered while Sheryl got a slight nose bleed from her words. He immediately ran over to hug both Allen and Road.

"It's so good to see both my darling children getting along so well." Sheryl squealed while Lavi rolled his eyes and Tyki thanked God he wasn't being hugged. Sheryl's attention then went to Lavi, his mood changed becoming darker. "Lavi you better have not hurt my brother in anyway or I'll castrate you." Sheryl said sweetly while picking up a knife from the table. Lavi shivered as Sheryl advanced towards him.

"Brother Lavi hasn't done anything bad towards me." Tyki said while sighing. "If anyone would do anything bad in our relationship it would be me rather than Lavi." Sheryl's attention snapped towards Tyki. He immediately reverted back into his cheerful self.

"Tyki!" He yelled dropping the knife. He ran over to hug his brother. Tyki desperately tried to escape Sheryl's hold. "You're just saying that aren't you? I know Lavi's manipulating my cute little brother." Allen, Lavi and Road all felt embarrassed at Sheryl's antics.

"No brother. Believe it or not I can date people without being taken advantage of which you seem incapable of believing. In addition Lavi's a wonderful person and I'm lucky to have him." Tyki said firmly causing Lavi to blush. Sheryl let go of Tyki and stood up.

"But-"

"No buts Brother. I'm perfectly happy with Lavi and nothing you say or do will affect our relationship." Tyki declared. Allen and Road both clapped at Tyki's statement.

"Well done Tyki. Dad just leave them alone. They're both adults and can choose what to do." Allen said smiling while Road nodded. Sheryl sighed.

"Fine I'll leave Lavi alone for now. But." Sheryl said while picking up the knife and pointing it at Lavi. "If you do anything harmful to my family you will wish you were dead." Lavi gulped and nodded. Sheryl then sat down in his own seat. The Earl walked in a few moments later.

"Everyone I have called you hear to discuss a very important event." The Earl said grinning as he sat down. Everyone's eyes were immediately on him.

"What is it Earl?" Road said while leaning forwards.

"We are starting the war again~! I've already sent out some akuma to tell the exorcist." Everybody grinned at the earl's words their smiles resembled the Cheshire Cat's in Alice and Wonderland. "Allen, Road and Tyki I want you to go and finish off General Yeegar. Feel free to use him as another message and take as many akuma as you want. Afterwards I'll assign you more people to kill"

"Yes Earl." Allen, Road and Tyki chorused while grinning at each over.

"Lavi I want you to analyse all the information we have on the Black Order and the exorcists and report back to me."

"Yes Earl." Lavi said lazily.

"Jasdevi your mission is to go after General Cross. Now be careful Cross manipulates people so he is likely to try and turn you against someone in the family. Report back to me if what he says worries you or may be dangerous."

"Yes Earl." The 2 twins sang while thinking about many different ways to kill the General.

"Skin your target is General Tiedoll. Kill him and any exorcist you want along the way." Skin grunted in response and proceeded to eat a giant cake. "Lulubell I want you to stay in for now as I don't want to leave the ark undefended." Lulubell nodded as she was still in her cat form. "Sheryl spread as much chaos around the world as possible from your precision. The more wars that start the more akuma I can make."

"Yes Earl." Sheryl said calmly.

"We are targeting the generals as they may have the heart. The heart is a piece of innocence that is connected to all the other pieces. If you destroy it every piece of innocence will be destroyed. Now start your missions tomorrow and I must leave you now. I have grievers calling me and akuma to make." The earl said while getting up.

"Bye Earl." The family chorused. All the noah gradually left the table going to their rooms. Allen, Road, Lavi and Tyki headed to the main room towards the top of the ark. The walls were yellow and had bookshelves along them. A table took up a lot of room with chairs tucked under it. Allen, Road, Lavi and Tyki sat down. Tyki started dealing the cards.

**A few hours later**

Allen smiled as he delivered another winning hand. Lavi eyed Tyki's chest which was now completely bare. Tyki only wore his boxers and was now gambling away clothing items in his closet. Road was pouting as she wanted to see Allen naked not Tyki.

"Tyki you have to win at least once so I can see Allen without his shirt on." Road whined. Allen smiled at her while Tyki grumbled about card sharks.

**An hour after that**

"Well I think it's time I fold now." Tyki said trying to hold on to the remains of his dignity as he now had no clothes or money left.

"Leaving so soon we didn't even start to get down to body parts." Allen said cheekily. Both Road and Lavi had left early leaving the 2 alone to play.

"Yes well Lavi wouldn't be happy if I gambled any part of myself." Tyki said sighing while lighting a cigarette.

"Oh Tyki I knew being in a relationship would change you. You used to gamble until you really had nothing left and Sheryl had to come bail you out. Then he would have fun making you spend a day with him."

"Yes well times change." Tyki said while yawning. "Good night Allen don't let the card sharks bite." Allen laughed at Tyki's statement.

"Good night Tyki." Allen said as they both headed off to bed.

**Black Order **

Komui was being run off his feet as well as the rest of the science division. Reports kept coming in of exorcist being told by the akuma a war was starting. Komui had gone to see Lenalee and Sol to discover that his sister had entered a trance but was now fine and couldn't remember any of it. Sol had given him the details and Miranda had been sent to train at the Asian branch of the order. Komui was filled with a sense of dread all he could do was wait for the noah to make their move.

**Next day**

Road smiled as she danced around in the rain. She had Lero opened above her. Allen smiled as he watched her while Tyki ordered the akuma to watch out for the General Yeegar.

"Here he comes sir." A nervous level 2 akuma said.

"Yay," Road said; "Now we can go play. But I don't think that old man will put up much of a fight."

"You're probably right. But we can still have fun." Allen stated as he hopped up on to the level 2 akuma that was shaped like a knight. Road hopped up on to the other 1 they had brought that closely resembled Allen's akuma. Allen didn't mind getting wet as he waited for the general in the middle of the road. Tyki stood by the leg of the akuma Allen was perched on. Level 1 akuma filled the air. A carriage stopped right in front of them. An elderly man appeared out of it. His long white hair fell to his shoulder and a moustache adored his face. A black band held back his hair and his brown eyes stood out against his pale complexion. The general wore an exorcist uniform but instead of the sliver trimmings they were gold. Finders also came out of the carriage.

"Who are you?" General Yeegar asked as the rain fell on top of his head.

"Road Kamelot." Road said smiling sweetly down at him.

"Allen Walker." Allen said while waving.

"Tyki Mikk." Tyki said taking his hat off. "General Yeegar we would like it if you could hand over all the innocence on you. This would of course include your own." Tyki said smiling and putting his hat back on.

"Do you really think I will just hand over them to you?" The General questioned. While taking out his innocence.

"No not really. But don't say we didn't ask nicely." Allen said while grinning.

"So General I heard you were a teacher." Road said smiling. "We brought 2 especially strong level 2 akuma with us and lots of levels 1s. Please don't get defeated to easily or it won't be any fun." The general then murmured something to the finders. Allen grinned as he clearly heard the General's escape plan for the finders. The General activated his innocence and started to fight as the finders made a dash for it.

"Hey akuma target practice." Allen said pointing at the retreating finders. A group of level 1s fired upon them. The General was just in time to save 1 of the finders as the rest crumpled to dust.

"Go!" General Yeegar ordered as he destroyed the level 1s. The General's innocence was a pendulum that multiplied and hit akuma. Allen and Road hopped down off the level 2 akuma and went to stand by Tyki as they watched.

"Are you ready to surrender yet?" Allen called out as the akuma all attacked.

"No. I will wait for the reinforcements from headquarters. I won't let you take the innocence." The General yelled as he attacked. Tyki shook his head.

"Your stubbornness will simply be your downfall." Tyki said as he leaned against the carriage. The General proceeded to wipe out all the akuma. General Yeegar was panting heavily.

"That was good as expected from a General." Tyki said stepping out into the middle of the road followed by Road and Allen.

"Well now we have to finish you off." Road stated as she held Lero above her.

"The noah family, I've heard a lot of about you. Humans that serve and obey the Millennium Earl. Why do you do this?"

"We don't obey orders like you exorcist do. We choose to do what the Earl says." Tyki said crossing his arms.

"We're not like you sub humans as well. We are the best humans on Earth. We follow the true God unlike you." Allen said smiling pleasantly at the General.

"The best humans?" The General questioned.

"Yes we are the 1s that have inherited the noah gene. We are going to rid the world of weak and old people like you." Road sang.

"I once taught people like you. That think they're the greatest. The only thing they were good at was causing trouble." The General stated and attacked. Road dodged the blow that was aimed at her but the innocence cut her face. Road lashed out at the General trapping him as Allen hummed a song that would slowly drive the General insane. Tyki just watched. The General was trapped in his worst memory.

**General Yeegar's memory**

A younger General Yeegar stood teaching he had no innocence yet. Cheerful students filled the class. Suddenly a girl entered the class the students all ran towards her. They offered their condolences for the passing of her friend. However, the girl then turned in to an akuma and started killing her classmates. Blood coated the walls as the children's bodies turned to dust. Road taunted the General as he could only watch his memory play out before him. Road replayed it over and over. Allen used his ability to make the general hear the voices of his dead students blaming him. After all the General had hurt Road which was unforgivable in his eyes.

Road smiled and started singing, (**Road's song in D GRay Man I don't own this and all the rights go to the person who wrote it.**)

"Lord Millenium,

Is in search of you,

Looking for the heart now,

Have you heard the news?

Maybe you stole it from him.

I'll see if it's true"

"Now you 2 stop it now." Tyki said while sighing. The General was now a crumpled mess on the floor.

"Okay then." Road said her dream world disappeared leaving them back outside.

"Let's get this over with." Tyki stated and lunged at the General his golem in hand. The General weakly tried to fight back. But it was no use as Tyki knocked the General giving him a fatal wound. The Earl then appeared behind them.

"So it's over then." The Earl stated. Tyki reached into the general's coat and brought out the innocence. The Earl then destroyed them 1 by 1. "None of those were the heart."

"That's a shame. Well at least that was fun." Allen said smiling taking Road's hand in his. The General then moved.

"Oh he's still alive." Road said while leaning into Allen.

"Yes." Tyki said checking the Generals pulse. "He's so attached to these Chains I think they would become a great part of him." Tyki then strung the General up using his ability to have the chains going through the General's skin. He then pulled off 1 of the General's golden buttons.

"A present for your human friends Tyki?" Allen enquired walking up to the General with Road following.

"Yes Eeez will like it." Tyki said smiling while throwing the button up in the air and catching it.

"Something's missing from this scene." Allen murmured walking up to the General. "I know." Allen said grinning after a moment's thought. "General will you be so kind to deliver a message for me. Road please sing your song so he can repeat it to the exorcist for us."

"Allen that's a great idea." Road then sang her song again.

"Come along now you 3. I have a special mission for each of you." The Earl said heading through an ark gate with Allen, Road and Tyki.

**Black Order a short while later**

"How is the General?" Komui asked worriedly entering the room. His sister was sobbing in a chair while Sol lent against a wall. A few scientist and finders crowded around the bed.

"It's no use Komui the General has gone completely insane. All he does is repeat a song over and over again." A scientist stated.

"If only I had run faster and got Lenalee and Sol. None of this would have happened." Cried a finder.

"No it's not your fault. This has got the noah family written all over. Nothing anybody could have done would have probably saved the General." Komui said the room then lapsed into silence. Only 1 song could be heard from General Yeegar's lips: (**General Yeegar's version of Road's song I don't own this all rights go to the writer of this song.)**

"Lord Millenium,

Is in search of you,

Looking for the heart now,

Have you heard the news?

I was not the one he sought.

Maybe it is you."

**Okay that's the end of this chapter. I made it longer than it usually is as I've been away for a while. Please review with any feedback. Thank you all for reading and following my story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello guys! Thanks for the continuing support and reviews. At the moment I'm re-reading D Gray Man to make sure I don't miss out anything that I could add to my story. And I'm also avoiding homework like Komui does with his paperwork. **

**Chapter 16**

**The ark everyone's pov**

"Tyki and Allen I've got a card here for both of you~!" The Earl said holding out 2 assassination cards. Both Tyki and Allen took them while looking down at the names. Road pouted at this and swung Lero around.

"Millene why don't I get a card?" Road cried out while Lero screamed.

"Because Road I need you to stay in and do some tasks for me. Now pass Lero before you make him sick again." The Earl said patiently. Road calmed down at the Earl's words and passed Lero to the him.

"Thank you Earl Lero." Lero said while panting.

"I would like you 2 to depart quickly as the exorcists don't tend to stay in 1 place for long." The Earl ordered.

"Yes Earl." Both Tyki and Allen called out. Road then flung her arms around Allen.

"Allen I don't want you to go even though you have to." Road whined looking up at the boy she loved. Allen smiled down at her.

"Don't worry Road we can still see each other using your dreams. Plus I'll be back before you know it. After all the exorcist I have met so far can't stand up to me so they should be easy to kill." Allen said calmly.

"Okay then. But you better sleep often so I can see you."

"Of course I will." Allen said smiling before kissing Road on the lips. Tyki sighed while the Earl chuckled.

"Come on lovebirds break it up. Allen and me have a mission now so Road if you would be so kind as to release the boy." Tyki said while folding his arms.

"Shut up Tyki or I'll tell Daddy you and Lavi had sex in his room." Road said crossly while detaching herself from Allen. Tyki looked horrified at Road while Allen and the Earl burst out laughing.

"Don't you dare. Come on Allen let's go." Tyki said quickly as he didn't want to upset Road further. He then walked out of the ark.

"Bye Road, Earl and Lero." Allen called out as he followed Tyki through the ark gate

**Barcelona**

"Tyki why did you complain about mine and Road's relationship? You don't usually mind us kissing in front of you." Allen asked curiously as they walked through the streets of Barcelona. Both of the noah were in their human forms. Tyki sighed at Allen's question.

"Look boy you and Road have been dating for a while now and you have only just kissed on the lips. I'm pretty sure Road wants to take it to the next stage and I don't want to be there when she does it." Tyki explained calmly.

"Oh." Allen said while blushing.

"Allen you do know what the next stage is don't you." Tyki asked looking down at his younger brother. Allen turned even redder then.

"Of course I do." Allen stammered out while trying not to remember the detailed talk Sheryl and Neah had given him when he started dating Road.

"Well that's good then. I thought for a moment I would have to give you the birds and bees talk." Tyki said while laughing at Allen's horrified expression.

"No don't even go there Tyki both Sheryl and Neah have already talked to me about it." Tyki smirked even wider at this he then stopped to buy some apples.

"Don't be so embarrassed nephew it's a timeless act between man and woman for centuries." Neah said while laughing at Allen in his head.

"Yeah I know but you still didn't need to go into detail about it." Allen shouted at his Uncle in his head.

"Please like I was just going to let your perverted father tell you about it. That man has some real issues."

"So do you." Allen said while sighing out loud.

"Yes but your 'dad' makes me look like the poster boy for sanity." Neah replied.

Allen's mental argument finally came to an end when Tyki stopped filling his top hat with apples.

"Seriously Tyki how many apples do you need?" Allen asked as he looked down at the now empty apple store.

"Your 1 to talk boy with that bottomless stomach of yours." Tyki said chuckling.

"How much longer do we have to wait for the exorcist to come out and play anyway?" Allen asked as they resumed walking through the town.

"Patience boy. We have to wait till nightfall. I've ordered a load of akuma to come and attack then we can hunt down the exorcist and see if they are on our list." Tyki said while grabbing an apple and biting down on it.

"Fine but you have to pay for dinner." Allen said and smiled at Tyki while heading in the direction of an expensive restaurant. Tyki paled and looked down at his full wallet. The wallet wasn't going to remain full for long.

**Night time**

The akuma swarmed over the town as the 3 exorcist moved around in different locations killing them. The exorcists were Kanda, Noise and Daisya they were a unit sent out to find General Tiedoll. After the noah had killed 1 of the generals a unit was sent out to locate the missing 1s. The groups search had brought them to Barcelona they had agreed to meet at dawn through their golem connection.

Daisya grinned while he used his charity bell to destroy the akuma. Daisya's innocent was a bell that he used like a football to destroy akuma. The wall exploded around him right in front of Allen and Tyki.

"Oh an exorcist." Tyki said in surprise. Daisya jumped out of the wall and looked at Allen and Tyki.

"2 humans, shouldn't you be inside with everyone else? Unless you're both akuma." Daisya questioned causing Allen to laugh.

"We're not akuma exorcist. What's your name anyway?" Allen enquired while smiling.

"I'm Daisya Barry." Both Allen and Tyki took out their cards at his words. Daisya's name was on neither of theirs lists.

"What a shame well I guess we better be going boy. The other 2 exorcist Kanda or Noise aren't on our lists as well." Tyki said sighing while walking off.

"Drat what a pain we came all the way here as well." Allen said while stretching and following Tyki. Daisya kicked his innocent at the backs of Allen and Tyki they easily dodged the bell and turned around to face him again.

"You 2 aren't normal humans are you? My best guess is your part of the famous noah clan we're hearing all about." Daisya said while catching his charity bell.

"Tyki did you hear that we're even more famous now." Allen said grinning while he shifted into his noah form. Tyki also changed as both boys skins turned grey with stigmas. Their hair also became darker as well as their eyes becoming golden.

"Well lets play exorcist as you know what we are now." Allen said his grin only becoming larger as well as Tyki's smile. Daisya smirked and sent the bell soaring towards them as it chimed a high pitch sound. Allen gritted his teeth the noise was offensive to his ears. Inside him Neah howled.

"God what an awful noise it literally hurts me with how horrible it is." Neah moaned.

"I know dear Uncle but don't worry we'll destroy it soon. I'll block out the sound for now anyway." Allen said while dodging the ball and humming to block the sound from his ears.

"Thank you dear nephew you're a life saver." Neah sang as he was now much happier. The windows cracked as the ball came barrelling towards Tyki and Allen in a giant explosion.

"This is the end." Daisya said smugly.

"How foolish." Tyki said stopping the ball with his hand and chucking it to Allen. Tyki then darted towards the shocked exorcist. "How right you are exorcist." Tyki said while his grin became inhumanly large. Tyki grabbed Daisya and strung him up; Tyki's tease hovered right over Daisya's heart. Allen caught Daisya's eye and while smiling sweetly destroyed his innocence.

"What are you people?" Daisya questioned as Allen smile turned into a smirk. Daisya then went limp.

"Oh giving up already?" Tyki said while walking up to Daisya. "Any last requests?"

"No." Daisya said softly.

"I see." Tyki said sombrely while pushing his tease into Daisya's chest. "I need to be careful not to lose my white side from all the fun I'm having." Tyki murmured as he hopped down from Daisya's corpse.

"Tyki did you say something." Allen said walking over to him.

"Nothing you need to worry about boy. Anyway we're off to India next aren't we?" Tyki asked dodging the question.

"Yes General Socalo's units meant to be there and we have their names on our list." Allen said looking curiously at Tyki. They then stepped into the ark again.

**India**

"Are we in the right place Allen." Tyki said while staring up at the large Taj Mahal. It was a beautiful palace like structure made out of ivory rock. "What's that?" Tyki said pointing to the Taj Mahal.

"Yes we are in the right place Tyki. The building you're pointing to is the Taj Mahal we learnt about it in school which I'm missing right now." Allen said patiently. Like Tyki Allen used to have a habit of getting lost but when becoming the 14th noah his sense of direction had improved from being able to control the ark.

"Well that's good were in the right place. Let's go look for the exorcists then." Tyki said. They then wandered about till they saw the exorcists in a shallow lake near the Taj Mahal. Tyki grinned and then used his ability to walk on the water.

"Bloody show off." Allen muttered as he was forced to drench his new trousers in the lake.

"No bad nephew don't curse it's ungentlemanly." Neah chided in his mind.

"Yes I know Uncle I'll try not to do it again." Allen said while sighing out loud as he trudged towards the exorcists behind Tyki. The exorcist noticed the pair and immediately began to back away.

"Hello exorcists. I'm a bit upset at the moment so please last long enough so I can vent my frustrations." Allen drawled lazily while looking down at his now ruined trousers. The exorcist gulped at Allen's words and Kazaana quickly activated his innocence and aimed it at them. His innocence was a cross bow and it started shooting arrows.

"He's on my list Tyki the other 2 are on yours." Allen said before darting towards Kazaana. He grabbed the innocence while dodging all the arrows. Allen smiled as he crushed the innocence Kazaana backed away from him horrified and fell down into the water. Allen smiled down at him. "Now what should I make you do?" Allen said grinning leaning over Kazaana.

"You bastard." Chalker called out activating his innocence which was a massive sword and aiming it at Allen. Tyki smirked and jumped on top of the sword.

"Your opponents me exorcist not the boy." Tyki said grinning running down the sword and ripping Chalker's heart out. At that exact moment Allen had Kazaana drown himself. The 2 now both approached the last exorcist in the Socalo unit. By this time Suman had fallen down upon his knees in the sapphire water.

"He's yours Tyki. I have no Suman on my list." Allen said while twirling the card on his finger tip. Tyki grinned leaning over to rip Suman's heart out.

"Please I want to live." Suman cried out. Tyki stopped leaning down and stood up again. Allen put away his card and looked down at the exorcist with new interest.

"Oh an exorcist begging for his life just when I thought your side couldn't get any lower." Tyki said and sneered at the exorcist as Allen grinned.

"Please I'll do anything." Suman begged. His mind was focused on his daughter who he wanted to see for 1 last time.

"Interesting." Allen said smiling. "Would you sell out all your comrades to us for the chance to extend your life span?"

"Yes." Suman said with shame and determination.

"Now isn't that churchly." Tyki said while smirking. "Get me the names and I'll let you go. Of course there are some conditions."

"I'll do it." Suman said getting up. He quickly called the exorcist headquarters asking for the information on all the exorcist and finders out in the field and their locations.

"How despicable selling out his own comrades." Allen commented as he watched Suman write down the information.

"Just goes to show you the Black Order isn't as pure as they try to make you believe." Tyki said.

"It's done." Suman said passing over the documents.

"Good." Tyki said shoving his hand into Suman's chest. Suman's eyes went wide as Tyki inserted a tease. "Relax I'll keep my word unlike you exorcists. The tease will only affect you if you start dying of your own cause. My golem will just let us keep our eyes on you at all times."

"Thank you." Suman murmured.

"What will you do now Suman?" Allen asked curiously.

"I'm going to see my daughter she lives close to China." Suman answered warily.

"Ah how sweet we best be going now Suman. After all we need to give the Earl this lovely information." Allen sang sweetly while Tyki smirked. They headed into the ark leaving a baffled Suman behind.

"Tyki was it really okay to not kill that guy?" Allen asked as they headed to the Earl's office.

"Don't worry about it boy. I'm sure the Earl will tell us what to do next with our Suman's case." Tyki replied.

"Okay then." Allen said smiling as he knocked on the Earl's door.

**End of this chapter readers. In the manga and the anime Tyki's mission at this time in the plot was to eliminate people who were close to the 14****th**** noah but, in History Rewritten he's already done that except for Cross. So now Tyki like the rest of the noah's missions are to basically destroy exorcist and cause chaos. Thank you all for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys thanks for all the support. Some of the plot arcs aren't in order to suit History Rewritten better. Krory is an exorcist now I just didn't include him in the plotline till now. Also Cross was last seen in China in my story instead of India.**

**Chapter 17**

**Ark everyone's pov**

Allen and Tyki walked in to the Earl's office. The Earl was sitting at his desk and was knitting a long coral scarf.

"Yo Earl. Who's the scarf for?" Tyki asked as Allen ran up to hug the Earl.

"It's for Road as she needs a new 1. Road is also on a mission right now. Speaking of missions shouldn't you 2 be on your missions?" The Earl said smiling.

"We were but then Tyki didn't kill his target Suman in exchange for information." Allen said as he detached himself from the Earl. Allen then handed him the list of names and locations. The Earl's eyes scanned the list as his grin grew bigger.

"Well that's okay then we get a lot more out of letting Suman live. Plus he will turn into a fallen 1 soon." The Earl said chuckling.

"Earl what is a fallen 1?" Tyki questioned.

"It's when the innocence turns on its accommodator. The innocence will turn Suman into a giant white monster which will kill anything in its radius. When the monsters energy fizzles out it will grow smaller and smaller until you are left with only the innocence. Tyki pet I want you to finish your mission by following Suman. When he turns into a monster wait for him to be destroyed from the inside out and collect the innocence. Please take any number of akuma with you and don't hesitate to kill any exorcist on your list along the way." The Earl said calmly as he rocked back on his chair.

"Yes Earl. I'll leave now." Tyki said and bowed. "Bye boy see you soon." Tyki called out before leaving.

"Bye Tyki. Allen said and waved. "Earl what are you going to do with the list?"

"Well Allen I'm going to contact Jasdevi and Skin with the details. However, I was thinking of sending you and Lulubell out to delay the team sent to find General Cross. Along the way feel free to kill any finders on the list as well as any exorcist on yours." The Earl ordered.

"Yes Earl." Allen said while smirking.

"By the way if you encounter General Cross don't believe a word he says Allen. He knew Neah before he passed away so he's going to use that to his advantage. Cross will try to turn you against us so be wary." The Earl said worriedly.

"Don't worry Earl I would never hurt or betray my family. If I meet Cross I'll just fight him and hopefully kill him." Allen stated firmly.

"Yes well don't put yourself in a situation you can't handle. If you do end up fighting Cross don't take him lightly. General Cross is the Order's best fighter and not only has 1 innocence but 2. He's highly dangerous. Now you can go fetch Lulubell and take as many akuma as you would like."

"Bye Earl. Don't worry I'll be careful." Allen said smiling as he headed out.

**Allen's pov**

I hummed as I walked through the halls of the ark. General Cross sounded like a real piece of work.

"He is you should avoid him at all costs." Neah said in my head.

"Why Neah? The Earl said you know Cross can you tell me about him?" Allen asked and Neah sighed.

"General Cross manipulated me and Mana for a long time. He's devious and will use anything he has against you. He will lie about me and the other noah. So if you do run into him be on your guard and be prepared for a massive fight."

"Okay Uncle I'll be careful and I'll avoid him."

"Thank you nephew, I'd hate it if you got in to the same situation I did." Neah said cheerfully.

"Yes Uncle." I said as I knocked on Lulubell's door. Mimi her akuma maid opened the door. She was a fairly short girl with pale skin and dark brown eyes. Her hair was white with a bluish tinge and done up in 2 ponytails. Mimi wore a maid's uniform and smiled up at me.

"Hello Master Allen what do you need?" Mimi said and bowed.

"Mimi how many times have I told you to call me Allen? I've known you for 8 years now." I said smiling at Mimi. Mimi was by far my favourite akuma she always helped me when I needed it and Mimi took care of everyone in the family.

"Yes well it's not exactly appropriate for an akuma to call a noah just by their first name."

"Mimi you're not just an akuma but my friend to so don't worry about." I said laughing.

"Okay Allen." Mimi mumbled while she blushed.

"Now me and Lulubell have a mission. Mimi your invited and we'll gather some other akuma along the way."

"That's great Mas- Allen I'll just go fetch Mistress Lulubell." Mimi said cheerfully as she ran to fetch Lulubell. I sighed looking after her.

"Hey Neah do you ever think Lulubell will tell the rest of our family she's dating Mimi."

"Maybe 1 day when hell freezes over or the Black Order throws an orgy. Plus you're only guessing nephew."

"Yes but it is kind of obvious." I said as I was snapped out of my thought by the arrival of my big sister and her maid.

"What is the mission Allen?" Lulubell asked.

"The Earl wants us to delay the team sent to find General Cross. We can kill them if we want and use as many akuma as we need." I replied smiling.

"Of course we'll leave immediately then." Lulubell said as she walked to the nearest ark gate.

**Bulgaria everyone's pov**

The exorcists moved around the large town as the citizens celebrated the rose festival. There was a new exorcist called Arystar Krory 3rd. Kory closely resembled a vampire with strange black and white hair and pale skin. His dark eyes stood out against his ice white skin. The other exorcists present were Lenalee, Sol, Tina, Gwen and Bookman. Allen smiled as he observed the exorcists from a rooftop. Lulubell and Mimi stood next to him.

"So Allen what do you know about these exorcists?" Lulubell asked.

"Tina uses a harpoon innocence, Lenalee's innocence is her boots, Sol's innocence is a knife but it turns in to a sword for its next stage however I don't know about the other 3 and the vampire is new." Allen said while pointing out each exorcist. Lulubell nodded at this.

"Mimi send in the akuma please." Lulubell ordered.

"Yes Miss Lulubell." Mimi said as she jumped down to get them.

"Stay out of sight Mimi we don't want them to know about you just yet." Allen called out as Mimi went. "So Lulubell you and Mimi seem quite close."

"Well yes she is my maid after all." Lulubell said blankly.

"Lulubell you don't have to hide it I won't tell anyone." Allen said smiling. Lulubell sighed at this.

"Fine, I am courting Mimi."

"That's great Lulubell we all know how close you 2 are. You should tell everyone soon I'm sure they won't mind. I mean none of them can react as badly as Sheryl did to Lavi's and Tyki's relationship."

"Well I guess so." Lulubell said as the akuma started to attack and they watched. Mimi watched as well from a nearby rooftop as she gave orders. The exorcists then began to all fight. Krory had his innocence in his teeth as he bit the akuma destroying them. Gwen's innocence was a gun that changed shape to suit the akuma she was fighting. Bookman's innocence was a load of needles that attacked the akuma. The exorcists all managed to destroy the akuma and they started off to the next town.

Mimi ran back to Lulubell and Allen. Mimi then apologised for failing to kill any of the exorcists.

"It's all right Mimi I doubted such a small number of akuma could do much damage to such a large group of exorcists." Allen comforted her.

"What should we do next?" Lulubell pondered out loud.

"I was thinking we should introduce ourselves soon Lulubell as it's only polite." Allen said grinning.

"Yes well the next time they're going to stop will probably be on the coast as they will need a ship to take them to China where Cross was last seen. We can officially meet them then and try to kill them with more akuma."

"Yes I agree." Allen said as Lulubell, Mimi and Allen jumped off the roof. They all landed perfectly and started tailing the exorcists.

**Bosphorus Strait**

Allen smiled as the akuma he had sent led the exorcist straight to him and Lulubell. They had decided to keep Mimi out of sight as they might need her later. The exorcist looked up at the 2 noah who were standing on the steps of a large building overlooking them. Both noah were in their noah forms.

"Hello exorcists I already know some of you. But let me introduce myself again Allen Walker the 14th noah of destruction and music. My sister will introduce herself." Allen sang and smiled at them.

"Lulubell the 12th noah of lust." Lulubell said disdainfully.

"Allen I believe we should continue where we left off." Sol called out and Allen grinned at his statement.

"I would love to Sol but you'll have to get past our akuma along the way till you face either me or Lulubell. Now bye for now exorcists we only wanted to introduce ourselves as the 1s who will be delaying you on your journey." Allen said as he waved and opened an ark gate that he and Lulubell went through.

"Damn were they the noah you were talking about Lenalee?" Gwen questioned.

"No only Allen faced me and Sol. I have no clue about Lulubell." Lenalee replied.

"Incoming." Tina called out as they were swarmed by akuma.

**China**

Allen fanned himself as he yawned both Lulubell and Mimi had gone to check up on a piece of innocence leaving him in the hotel room. Allen was bored out of his mind. Finally, Mimi and Lulubell came back.

"A girl called Mei-Ling is the new exorcist and her innocence looks like a crystal ball. The exorcists made quite a show in getting her to except her abilities." Lulubell said as she sat down and Mimi started to give her a manicure.

"Oh did the Earl say anything about her?" Allen asked as he had no doubt Lulubell would have told him.

"He said to observe her and then report back."

"Okay if you don't mind I'll take Mimi and we can observe her power." Allen said smiling lazily.

"Sure go a head." Lulubell said.

**Next day**

It turned out Mei-Ling's ability was to predict events before they happened with her innocence. The fight started out with lots of akuma but the exorcists soon killed them off only leaving Mimi. Mimi was fighting Lenalee but was being beaten because of Mei-Ling's ability. Allen quickly grabbed her before Lenalee could land a fatal blow saving Mimi.

"Thank you Allen." Mimi said quietly.

"It was no problem Mimi. I learnt a lot more about the exorcist's from your fight. Now go back to the ark and rest. Lulubell will kill me after all if her lover gets killed." Mimi blushed at Allen's comment before heading through the ark gate Allen made. The Earl then walked through the gate.

"Good evening Allen. What do you think of the new little exorcist?" The Earl questioned lightly.

"She has no offence power but Mei-Ling can predict future events which is quite troublesome." Allen said smiling.

"Yes it does sound bothersome but with the way things are going the exorcists really need as much help as they can get." The Earl chuckled.

"Well what do you want me to do Earl?"

"I would like you to kill Mei-Ling or destroy her innocence. But don't let her distract you. Cross is in China still so you need to delay them."

"Yes Earl." Allen bowed before heading back to the hotel.

**Okay guys it's up to you now please review me if you want to keep Mei-Ling as an exorcist or have her innocence destroyed. Thank you all for reading and please do review.**


End file.
